Perfect Enemy
by chaosgenes
Summary: INCOMPLETE - Three years after leaving Hogwarts, Draco has joined the Death Eaters. At the time it seemed good, but things turn around. Draco has nobody left in the Dark World. When paranoia becomes unbearable, who can he turn to?
1. An Unexpected Entrance

A/N: Great. The first time I submited this story and I find all these problems. Geez... Well, I hope you like it. I'm a novice here, give me a break if it sucks like crap.

Perfect Enemy

Chapter 1 An Unexpected Entrance

Draco tumbled in to the Ministry of Magic department doors. It was absolutely pouring outside, thunder clashed hard against the dark gray skies. Drenched with rain and his sorrows, he continued past the startled stares of the people, and headed for the ministration desk. Strange, yes? To see a Death Eater march right in to a place of magical security. You would have thought him mad, but Draco had business to tend to.

He didn't want it to end like this, but it seems...he had no choice in the matter. To live, it was either escape and hide for the rest of his life, or stay and perish before the very hands of the Dark Lord. And for the last two years, he had served the lord. Succumbing to his every will until at last, on one unfortunate night, he was given the specific order to rid his family.

The command was sudden and no one dared disobeyed Him. Those who have, withered and screamed - until their last breath, begging for mercy. Yes, he had absolutely no tolerance to his followers. Draco's father was such. He had the audacity to disagree in a conversation; the Lord granted him an inescapable punishment that will forever haunt every corner of Draco's mind.

Draco had watched them crumble beneath the Imperious curse he imprecated, and right before his eyes, they died at his feet. He killed them - he murdered his own parents.

Oh...! How they died...and so awfully, horribly slow. It drove Draco past his limits of hysterics. With their mouths gaping wide open, they gave an icy shriek. It pierced the very cold heart of Draco, leaving a crack far too deep to be ever healed. His hands had trembled as he pulled back his wand. Never had he committed a crime as awful as this, and because of then Dark Lord. If it weren't for him, and his irresistible power, Draco would never had raise a wand to his beloveds. But he had. And that changed everything. Because they're all dead; he barely escaped with his own life.

Draco paused at the counter. He stared at the registration lady with sullen eyes and a broken face. Taking a defensive stance, she pointed her wand at him threateningly. Visible knees beneath her too-short skirt showed her shaking as she timidly asked, "What do you want?"

Now Draco was a very well known Death Eater, and the Ministry wanted him captured by all means. It was surprising. Draco had just suddenly showed up - as if asking to be caught; suspicion immediately rose as soon as he had stepped foot through the doors. It grew more intense as everybody stood before him, ready to take any necessary offensive action. However, Draco paid no heed to their steady advances. His eyes stared specifically at the lady. The shine, that was reflected off his glacier eyes, sent shiver down her slender body. She was, for a moment, captivated and enthralled by them.

Recovering from the slight pause, she assured she had her back covered, and asked again with more confidence. Any stupid move could've taken his life anyways. "I repeat: 'What do you want?' A Death Eater is not welcome here -or anywhere else at that fact. State your business or prepare to be arrested." Draco did not respond. Instead, he tucked a strand of wet hair behind his ear, confused and wondered why he was here again. "No sudden movements Mr.Malfoy, or we will be forced to take you out." She warned.

A thin sneer broke out in Draco's melancholy features. 'Mr. Malfoy'...hilarious. He gave a low chuckle; the crowd gathered closer, wands raised. Eying them cautiously (and he suddenly remembered why he was here), Draco decided that he didn't want to fight them now - despite the hatred towards them. But he definitely could if he wanted to. Besides, he needed their assistance. "I wish to speak with the Minister of Magic." His sullen look was replaced by a firmer and darker face when the lady did not react. "I'd like to request something. Hurry it up, would you?" Dimwit.

"Why are you, a Death Eater, doing here?"

Draco shuddered."'Ex-Death Eater' now...," Draco answered coldly. The thought of even being a former Death Eater disgusted him. He frowned, "Well, I'm not planning on hurting anybody all right?" he said exasperated when no one moved. "I wish to ask the minister a favor."

"And what would that be?" a voice came from no where, but now its owner stood in front of Draco. Draco glared at him. The man had been in the back crowd, but had moved forward once he knew Draco had no intentions of harming anybody.

"I would like to speak to you in private if you may," Draco requested bitterly. Fudge frowned. "I don't intend to harm you or anything if that's what you're thinking," he added irritated.

The crowd of working wizards and witches were extremely reluctant to leave their minister alone with the wanted Death Eater. They moved closer, anxious and impatient. At the moment, it seemed that breathing was difficult.

"What do I gain from helping you, hmm?" Fudge implored.

"Whereabouts of the Dark Lord..." Draco answered quietly. "I'll tell you anything you need to know about him. I am no longer his faithful follower..." That meant the ministry could use him to no extent. Draco mentally shrugged. He was used to it. Didn't give a shit really...

Fudge smiled all too knowingly. There were others before him in the past.

He turned around with his hands behind his back, and began to walk. "Right then. Come with me Mr.Malfoy."

Draco followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was fully aware of the mess he implanted himself in. He will soon be the most hated person in the Dark world, especially by the Dark Lord. In their previous encounter, he was barely able to evade His hexes, but he was a better wizard than Lucius, and most of His followers. In fact, he was the best. How had he fallen from the high rank of a superior official to a lowly and loathed traitor? Oh yes... after he was forced to kill his parents and then walking out on the Dark Lord.

Draco's head began to nod as he attempted to stay awake on the uncomfortable chair he rested upon. He was in an empty cramped room with dreary and grey drapes. Draco didn't mind and because he thought he was momentarily safe, his mind began to drift. Questioning was difficult, and he didn't want to give the minister the full details unless he received what he had demanded. If he wanted to live, it might as well be for along time before the Dark Lord will capture him.

Honestly, how many days had it been since he murdered his parents? Half a week? More? Draco's heart constricted painfully and he choked down the emotions that threatened to release itself.

It must've been shorter...

What would he do? How long could he hold the thin stitches that held him together? Chuckling a bit at the thought, Draco almost burst out crying. He was torn to pieces too many times - those imaginary threads might as well shred and fall off cause Draco couldn't take it. His parents are gone, he has a horde of Death Eaters at his heels, no friends to turn to or any close relatives...basically he was alone; the bitterness of the feeling was never so intense up until now. The only loved-ones of his life were gone. Sure they hadn't really been great, but at least they cared for him. And if they had truly loved him, it wouldn't be too easy letting them go. Realizing that he had always been alone, Draco drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them close. Despite the misfortune that befell him, Draco was determined to live. He was determined to get back at the Dark Lord - before he would get back at him for betraying Him.

But who? Who would be willing enough to stick to Draco, to be better at the Dark Arts than Draco, with more courage and endurance than Draco,...who would have what it takes to protect a pathetic and hated Death Eater?

The door swung open and there entered Fudge and a cloaked stranger. "Mr. Malfoy, I present you Mr. Potter. He would be your bodyguard until you are ready to tell us about what you know." Fudge gestured towards the cloaked figure.

At the sound of that repulsive name, Draco's head snapped to attention to stare at the figure as he slowly removed his black hood. Intense green eyes glared straight back at him. A past hatred was restored to Draco's body and he suddenly felt warm.

"Why the hell is HE here!" Draco spat in incredulously and in disbelief. He stood at full height his rage visibly clear.

"'HE', Mr. Malfoy is your assigned protector. Just as you requested to have our very best, and here he is!" Fudge explained confused gesturing towards Harry. Obviously he didn't know the history between the two. "We had several others, but Harry here is our top.Plus, he willingly volunteered!"

"Mr.Fudge here didn't want to sign me up with you," Harry's voice sounded unfamiliar to Draco's ears. It was cold and distant. His prying eyes looked skeptically at Draco. "I asked him to reconsider his choice, which was by the way, Neville Longbottom. Almost the worst of our wizards." Harry smirked as Draco glared at Fudge. Fudge smiled nervously and shuffled his feet away from Draco.

"Well, I'll leave it to you then," Fudge tipped his hideous bowler hat at the two and then proceeded to leave quickly. "Mr.Malfoy, you are to be back here at 7 in the morning two days from now. Good bye Potter," he added hastily and left.

The two old enemies glared at one another silently. Recalling the events of their past resentment, just made them both furious. Looking at Harry made the thin layer of remorse in Draco's eyes melt like quick silver. He flexed his fists, and his breathing was quick and irregular.

On the other hand, Harry's emerald eyes gleamed dangerously at Draco's. His intensive eyes were the depths of a dark forest; deep behind those hollow and fragile trees lay many secrets, hidden behind shades of green.

"Really, if you hate me so much - why do you trouble yourself by agreeing to watch over me?" Draco asked sneeringly.

"My intention wasn't to help you," Harry replied impatiently. "Bloody hell, that'd be the last thing I would want to do. I overheard Fudge talking to Longbottom about protecting you in order to get information."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "That no good scum! I guess his plan was to purposely hire me a low ranked wizard, and make me assume he was the best. And if I really feared for my life, I'd ask for another and more competent protector. Fudge would've made me agreed to tell him more about the Dark Lord, wouldn't he?"

And just when Draco hadn't really cared if the ministry used him - Harry shows up and somehow, Draco did care.

"His ways of course," Harry replied calmly.

Draco rubbed his eyelids. The calm voice somehow soothed him of his depression. It was a change of voice, unlike the other magical people who continuously spit at him. The burning flame within him began to smother.

"You know, since you're a Death Eater and all," Harry continued indifferently. "I would've done the same myself if I was in his position."

And the flame rekindled itself.

Draco glared darkly at Harry and sank back into his chair. He tapped impatiently at the wooden armrest, trying to keep his anger in check. He learned it wasn't wise to have sudden outbursts, but Draco continued to glare at Harry. "It wouldn't be so wise to talk like that to me, Potter. Have you not heard of all the great things I have done these past years? "

Harry only looked at Draco with a passive look. "Yes."

'What's with him?' Draco thought curiously. He used to be so angry. "And you agree that they are all ingenious and wonderful?"

Harry disagreed with a similar look, except this time there was a slight spark in his eyes, and his fists clenched tightly together. "The things you have done are unforgivable, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled to himself quietly as he eyed the hands on his lap with remorse, "Yes...You have no idea how unforgivable..."

Grief weighed heavily above his heart, and for a long time Draco remained silent even after Harry began to talk.

But the words that traveled to Draco's mind were incoherent, for suddenly a storm recollected his unwanted memories. And it was if no contact could be made to wake Draco from his day-nightmare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm...Please review?


	2. Reunion

A/N: Well, this wasn't as good as I had intended, but this is where the plot really starts. Things will get better in the next chapter.

Perfect Enemy

Chapter Two: Reunion

Draco made no respond to Harry's movements, so he merely just sat there trembling. It was only a temporary flashback, but it scared Draco like crazy. His face was all he could see. The way His lips twisted upwards with malice, his cold sneer, His snakelike eyes, and His pale plastered skin. He was like an evil wax figure that Draco certainly wanted to burn down. But He was a strange wax cause He wouldn't burn down.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry said catiously.

Draco responded with a desperate swat at the stranger in his eyes. To him, Harry was Him. And he didn't want that sick bastard near his body. "Get away from me…" Draco spat threateningly.

Harry observed the unfocused gray eyes of the Death Eater. He acted as if Harry was someone else. Obviously something was wrong, so…Harry decided to know what was going on with Draco – in his mind.

Draco pictured himself drawing closer to his parents. They floated effortlessly in the stale air, as if they were preserved with formaldehyde. Except they didn't look peaceful like most dead creatures. No, their tormented faces were twisted with agony from the torture earlier.

And something else…Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a faint outline of eyes watching him. It was strange because this never happened before, though somehow it looked familiar. Nonetheless, Draco paid no heed. His attentions were focused entirely somewhere else.

Draco remembered looking up at them from below. He felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. He didn't need to know how he looked, because he had a feeling he looked a lot like Him when He was about to kill. Slowly raising his wand at them, he heard His voice in his head. "_Kill them…Kill them Draco!" _Then the voice left his mind and Draco felt His possession leave from his body.

The Dark Lord appeared before him, and watched cruelly as Draco struggled to disobey his order. "I won't kill my own parents," he stated flatly. "I won't."

"If you won't Draco," He drawled, "I will…" and with that, he strode quickly towards the floating two, his wand hanging loosely with in his hand.

"No! Don't you dare touch them-" Draco began with a look of horror.

The Dark Lord began to mouth a spell, but Draco, who was desperate, acted irrationally. He pointed his wand quickly at the Dark Lord. He didn't know why, didn't think of the consequences, the possibility of this randomness, and the thought that he could ever harm the Dark Lord. But Draco didn't think any of this.

He just pointed the wand at Him and said the killing curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was an extraordinary flash of green light that appeared at the tip of Draco's wand. The force of the discharge forced Draco to recoil. The next thing he knew, the Lord vanished with a gray wisp, and the lifeless bodies thudded heavily to the wooden floors. But the Dark Lord did not die. Draco's parents on the other hand…weren't so fortunate. The Lord in front of his parents was an illusion; the killing curse did not hit Him - but the ones behind Him.

Draco couldn't believe what he had done. Staring dumb-strucked at the corpses, Draco crumbled to the ground. His whole face was pale, his shoulders were quivering, and before he knew it – Draco fell face down on to the wooden floorboards.

"You dare disobey me?" the Lord questioned threateningly from behind. He pressed the tip of his wand at the back of Draco's neck. "You even tried to kill me. A poor attempt I say. You're my most powerful and brightest follower, and I believed, a trusting Death Eater too. Your actions proved no evidence of those qualities. Well, I have no use for traitors."

Draco lashed back at the Lord, "You made me kill them!"

"Believe what you will," the Lord laughed. "But you were the one who didn't think clearly. It's completely your blame for their death."

"No…" Draco murmured. He was right though. How could he have been so incredibly foolish?

"And I believe it's your time to join them..."

At that moment as the Lord lifted His wand to point at Draco's dreaded face, large emerald green eyes appeared behind Him. There was no mistaking they were the faint eyes from before, but they this time they glowed fiercely. And suddenly Draco remembered why they were so familiar.

"Potter!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. "Get out of my head!"

Draco's mind swiveled back to the clear reality, with the absent of huge freaky eyes. His hands clutched around Harry's neck as he tried to strangle him. They fell on to the rugged ground with Harry gasping. "You bloody bastard! Who gave you permission to look inside my head!" Draco yelled. Exactly how much did he see anyways? Too much for Draco's comfort.

"From the moment you blanked out!" Harry replied breathlessly. He could've blown Malfoy away if he hadn't suddenly choked him and if his wand was readily at his side, but it wasn't. Instead, the wand was flattened beneath him and completely out of reach for Harry. "Get off me!"

Harry kicked Draco off him before rubbing his injured neck. _Holy Hell…he has a bloody death grip!_ Harry thought surprised.

There came a bang on the door, "Hey! What's going on in there?" asked a voice from the other side.

"Crud…"Harry muttered. If they came in now, he wouldn't be able to talk to Draco about his escape. He was really curious, but seeing Draco being beaten down by the wizard guards was also tempting… "Damn it!" He grabbed the glowering Draco off his feet and hastily disapparated out of the room.

They appeared somewhere along a rocky shoreline. Seawater sprayed everywhere as the waves came in and crashed against the rocks. Draco was still furious. After learning Harry had used Legilimency on him, he had completely lost focus of his flashback. Occlumency was also one of Draco's specialties, but he had sidetracked and allowed Harry to easily access his thoughts.

Killing Harry seemed more appealing to him.

"Tell me how much you saw," growled Draco as he pried Harry's death like grip from his waist.

Looking sick from disapparating, Harry wasn't too fond of answering. Draco didn't care – he wanted an answer.

Harry replied with a mutter, "You might want to ask me that later." He stood at full attention with his wand readily at his side and stared past Draco's face.. "We've got unwanted company."

Draco turned quickly to see three figures in black hooded capes. He didn't immediately recognized them, but when they lifted their hoods to reveal their faces, Draco's face glowered. There stood before him were the three CGP, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. "You." Draco spat as he glared at Pansy.

"Hello Draco," Pansy said with a monotone. Times have changed her, and the once gossiping, spoiled girl was gone when she joined the Death Eaters. But there still remained a little part of her as she gazed at her former blonde companion. "Draco reconsider in joining us."

The wind whipped up the sea waters and sea spray splashed all around. Draco observed her black hair dancing in the air of salt as her dark brown eyes looked right through him. She was still beautiful as always. "No," Draco replied flatly.

Part of the reason he refused was that they were the ones who brought his parents to him, to the Dark Lord. The other reason was, how could he go back after that? Draco looked loathingly at the three. But they were only following orders from their Dark Lord. After swearing allegiance to Him, disbanding, disloyalty, and disobedience was absolutely prohibited. Still, he had thought them friends, although never good ones. That was what really stung him though.

"We'll have to kill you then," Crabbe stated. Draco stared menacingly at him. Crabbe had always been the idiot, standing there like a fool and awaiting the orders of their new captain, Pansy. Draco remembered he had been the one leading them. That was days ago, but it seemed years passed. And Crabbe had lost a lot of weight.

"Just come back Draco. The Dark Lord will forgive you," added Goyle hesitantly when Draco didn't speak. "Just don't make us kill you."

'Like they could ever do that,' thought Draco.

"Voldemort forgives no one," Harry said darkly as he walked passed Draco.

Draco looked over his shoulders, forgetting that Harry had been there. His eyes followed his back as Harry confronted the three Death Eaters. A sudden amusement aroused in Draco. He wondered what the 'oh' so famous Harry Potter would do.

"An Auror!" gasped Crabbe taking a step back.

"Shut up you dimwit! It's only _Harry,"_ ordered Pansy. She looked at Draco startled, "What are you doing with _him?_ He's our Lord's arch nemesis."

Draco said nothing. 'Yeah, what am I doing with him?'

Oh yes. Draco remembered.

"Just Harry, huh?" Harry said incredulously, his brows twitching. "I'll let you know Longbottom wasn't the one who captured Zambini."

"Of course he did! It was all over the weekly news," retorted Goyle. "He portrayed as Zambini's secretary and he totally got himself captured."

"Are you sure he was the spy?" Harry questioned smiling.

Draco thought too. Didn't Harry say Longbottom was the worst of all their wizards? But the _Daily Prophet…_Longbottom had always been the one who was capturing the Death Eaters, ever since two years ago. But Harry…where was he during those years?

Draco frowned. Harry was the secret spy? No wonder he seemed inactive. Come to think of it, Draco realized that he hadn't seen Harry since the Dumbledore incident three yrs. ago. Laying low all those years and then coming up again?

"You were the one…" breathed Pansy. "I thought it was suspicious Longbottom would outwit Zambini. He's not the type to be easily beguiled."

"Really? Didn't seem like that to me. I guess that's why he's in Azkaban right now," Harry confirmed smiling.

"And the other Death Eaters?" Pansy bitterly asked.

Harry didn't reply. Instead he said, "Leave or you'll be the next ones filling up those lovely cells in Azkaban."

"It's three against one, you can't stand against us," Goyle retorted.

Harry snorted in disbelief, "Watch me."

So they watched. Well, mainly Draco cause he didn't even have to move a finger or raise a brow. He just watched stunned like stone as his former comrades fell one by one to the slick rocks of the shore.

--------------------------------------------------------

Please Review...!


	3. Enter the Forest

**A/N: Sorry this is a late update. Last month I was really busy, and the previous week was really hectic with grad planning and going to track meet. I have a massive headache right now, but I've managed to update, though once again it hasn't met my standards. In the future, I assure you there will be 'action'! For now, it's just going to be settle. Heh. **

* * *

Perfect Enemy

Chapter Three: Enter the Forest

Draco watched stunned as the Death Eaters dropped down at his feet. Harry didn't say anything as he fought them, though fought wouldn't exactly be a good term for it. They hardly put up a fight, let alone marked Harry. Draco could've done the same, but watching Harry was – different. He displayed an unusual kind of strength, unlike the Dark Lord's or Draco himself.

Pansy moaned from below. Startled, Draco snapped his head down to examine his fallen acquaintance and acquaintances. Writhing in the cold environment, cloaks soaked to the skin with sea water, and extremely pale faces. They really did look pathetic… Draco almost pitied them, but not enough to rejoin their ranks.

Harry looked down at them too with untouched eyes. No remorse, no pity, not anything. Draco glanced at him, What happened to him? "What did you do to them?" Draco hissed. He was slightly worried that they may be dead.

With his black hair flying in his face, Harry shrugged and his green eyes flashed as he looked at Draco, "I just erased their memories of the events here. They won't be waking for a long time, but when they do, it's going to be in Azkaban."

Startled, Draco didn't say anything for a while, "You erased their memories? They will come back for me, even if they don't remember."

"How could they?" Harry questioned, "They'll be in Azkaban."

"Those three are escape artists," Draco said before halting and looking away. Those words left the impression of a snitch.

"Aaaagh…" Harry whispered as he looked down at the three, "So they were the ones setting our prisoners free the last two years. You were one of them, weren't you?"

Draco replied with sourness, "Why does it matter?"

Thunder clapped a head. Draco noted a storm was soon arriving and they needed shelter quick. Though disaparating would be difficult during a storm. "I guess it doesn't," Harry replied. Turning on his heels with his dark cloak flapping behind him, Harry said, "Follow me."

"To where?" Draco asked curiously. He looked beyond Harry to see a black forest. Empty and inhabitable. "To no where?"

"To _somewhere_."

"Where?"

Harry turned around irritated. "Will you just come?"

Draco hesitated to follow. Staring at the bodies on the rocks, and back at the annoyed Harry, Draco slowly took his step forward.

"Draco…" Pansy mumbled weakly. back…."

Halting immediately, Draco crouched to his knees and ran his fingers through her wet ebony hair. "Pansy…" Draco whispered sadly.

"Leave her, you didn't do anything. What's the point in apologizing?" Harry inquired irritated.

Harry hadn't heard her mumbles. He also didn't know that he failed to completely wipe the mind of one Death Eater. Looking down at Pansy, Draco decided he wouldn't say anything. "I felt I owed her that," he answered quietly and standing up, joined Harry.

As they walked into the dark forest, Draco wondered for the first time where they were. Ravens fluttered above his head, dangling tree branches reached out towards him like claws, vast evergreen canopies curtained the skies, and decaying leaves littered the ground. About every so often, Draco felt the dim presence of magical creatures. It wasn't anyplace he recognized, but somehow it seemed familiar. "Potter, where are we going?" Draco asked irritably. He didn't like the idea why the place seemed familiar.

"Shut your mouth," Harry said coldly. "You'll see when we get there." As Harry moved swiftly through the frail trees, his black cape fluttered into Draco's face behind him.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You just disaparated from the ministry of magic department in a rush!" huffed Draco slapping the cloak from his face. "What's your hurry in getting to a desolated area here?" and he quickly ambled himself beside Harry.

"You were making a huge racket."

"I was making a racket? I wouldn't have if _you_ weren't so keen on poking your big nose inside my head!"

"I do _not_ have a big nose," Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, that's what you think, but have you actually looked?"

Harry continued to stride across the ground with a furious ease, "What about you? You look as cold as death and as frail as a skeleton. How can that Pansy girl ever be attracted to you? She might as well love a slab of stone."

Draco was fuming. He glared at Harry and said bitterly, "You don't know what she's like. The last time you saw her was years ago. You don't even know us."

"The last time I saw her was just a few minutes ago, lying on wet rocks."

"That's not what I meant."

Harry didn't reply. Their silence were filled by the crunching of the leaves beneath them. Finally Draco couldn't take it. "Honestly, how much did you see?" he asked resentfully. Draco glance sideways to look at Harry.

"Enough."

"That doesn't cut it."

"Why does it matter? I just saw you killing your own parents."

"You didn't know what it was like."

"Do I have to? I don't need to experience it to feel it," Harry snapped. "I know what death does to people. You think you're special just because you took their lives? There are people you hurt when you destroy their loved ones. Have you ever considered their feelings?"

"I have never taken a person's life," whispered Draco.

"And I was surprised when I learned that. Your profile data says that you have never murdered anyone – not even a Muggle," Harry spoke swiftly, "But you leave your captives' lives to the hands of another Death Eater's. And what is more cowardice than an act like that?"

"Don't talk to me as if you know me because you don't, and I have my reasons," replied Draco spat. "I heard you became the Ministry's number one dog, but you hide within the shadows of the Longbottom bloke. Trying to conceal you're identity so you wouldn't be hunted?"

"I would be hunted no matter what position I am in and no matter where I am. Though staying low is my objective, but my primary reason is to not involve the ones around me. So I work alone," replied Harry. "You'd be surprised by how much you learn when you're alone."

Draco stared at Harry. His ruffled black hair danced in his face and his brilliant green eyes flashed with a tense determination. Harry glimpsed at Draco and then reverted to the trees ahead. But for just that moment – Draco felt a fleeting feeling. He suddenly knew why the forest felt so oddly familiar. Harry had the eyes that reflected the desolation of the forest. Though something about Harry's voice, his aura…it was something Draco couldn't exactly place, and it reminded him of himself. "You think you can do everything, don't you?" Draco questioned.

"We're here," stated Harry halting in front of a rundown mansion.

_In the middle of nowhere? _thought Draco. He hadn't realize the old façade was there until he looked up.

"Bloody hell – what is this place? It's huge!" Draco inquired stunned. His previous question faded from his mind as Draco slowly took in the aged building.

"The Black Manor, this is where I live. I relocated it from its original location and positioned it here a couple of months ago," responded Harry calmly. "My friends are also staying here."

Draco pondered slowly and tapped his chin as he traced Harry's steps up the stairs. Friends? Images of bushy brown hair and a red head flashed through his head…_No…_He couldn't possibly mean _those_ losers?

Just as Draco began to retort, Harry hissed viciously at him, "If you even say one word out of line to them, I'll withdraw you from my watch and hand throw you to Voldemort's wolves." With that, he sharply turned around and open the door.

Draco stared skeptically at Harry. He sounded as if he had just adopted him. Naturally, Draco didn't like being ordered around like that, but he didn't have the time to reply angrily before the door swung open. Exposed to Draco's eyes was a grand hallway decorated top to the bottom with colorful ornamental that looked ancient. Astonished, Draco took a step forward and noted the mushiness beneath his shoes – plush red carpets!

"You honestly live here - ?"

"Of course. What's wrong with that?" Harry asked. He smirked at Draco's long jaw. "That's right. Be amazed. Everything here's fake."

" Oh Harry! You're home," cried out Hermione at the end of the hallway corner. She quickly scurried across the carpet to meet Harry but paused at the sight of Draco. "Harry, what is _he_ doing here?"

"I'll explain later Hermione," replied Harry with ease.

Draco voiced his immediate thoughts, "Filthy mud - "but when Harry clamped a fixed grip on his thin arms, his mouth sealed shut.

"Draco will be staying as a guest for 'x' amount of days here," explained Harry as he swiftly headed for Hermione. "Can you show him the guest room please? I need to speak with Ron."

"Harry he's not here," Hermione informed suddenly worried. "The ministry called moments ago and he left. Something about discovering three Death Eaters on the shoreline near here. You don't happen to know anything about it do you?"

"They were - " Draco began.

Harry interrupted, "No I don't." When Hermione turned to stare at Draco, Harry looked fondly at her and softly said, "Don't worry Hermione. He wasn't involved with them in anyway. He won't hurt anybody here and I promise I'll explain myself later."

That seemed to relieve Hermione for she smiled heartily and nodded. " Okay," she turned to Draco with an uneasy face. "Umm. Malfoy, I'll show you to your room - "

"I don't need your petty assistance!" Draco spat indignantly as Hermione took a step forward. "If you ever dare touch me again I'll bloody hex you!"

Harry's face twisted into a face of fury as he grabbed Draco's elbow and jerked him up the foyer stairs. "Uh, Hermione never mind about him. I'll show him my self.," Harry stated stiffly. He glared down at Draco with deathly intention.

Hermione 'hmph-ed'. "Alright," she said and walked into the living room to await the return of Ron.

They stomped up the stairs in bitter silence, and not until Harry stopped to open a dull looking room did any exchange of words took place. He slammed Draco into the thick black walls that created a dull sound. "Did you even listen to what I said? One more word out line…"

Draco slapped Harry's hand away and quickly recovered, "Who gave you the rights to tell me what or not to say? Don't treat me like I'm a child!"

"Well it's kind of difficult considering how you act like one," Harry snapped. "And I thought you've grown out of that juvenile shell of yours after what Voldemort did." Draco noted the change in Harry's eyes as he said it, and before Draco knew, Harry suddenly lashed out a nearby armchair. He glared up at Draco through his thin framed glasses and his ebony hair. "Enjoy your stay," Harry muttered and left the room.

Draco looked at the door as if he wanted to set fire to it. And he called Draco childish? Harry acted like he was a toddler having a tantrum with the way he kicked the chair. But maybe he realized that and left.

Draco slumped on to the plush armchair and put a hand to his tense forehead. He never felt more rage than he did now. How did it ever come to the point where Harry had to protect him? It was in some way irritating and humiliating. Why would he do that in the first place anyways? Harry detested Draco like he loathed him. It was an endless circle of hatred, yet somehow they ended up together. And Draco knew for a fact that after the incident with Dumbledore a couple years ago, and after his recruitment in to the Death Eater society, he knew that he changed. He wasn't the child like he was until meeting Harry again. It seemed like that for Harry as well. The sudden mood swings…Raising his voice, calm all of a sudden, then shouting and snapping the next.

How unstable was Harry? Has he always been this way?

Draco thought. Back at Hogwarts, Harry was just an angry kid who liked attention. But now he's maintained, or tried, to conceal the anger and even went undercover during missions, but that would be the smart thing to do wouldn't it? Draco decided to test how much Harry was capable of standing him.

* * *

**Aaagh...please review. It would really make me happy.**


	4. The Agreement

**A/N: Finally an update! I was a little disappointed by the last chapter's shortness. This may make up for it. Nothing big yet (yet! okay?) but soon; kindaboringchapter but it sets up the plot. The next chapter, I assure you, will be better. Man, I'm gonna have fun with that one...hehe.**

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Enemy**

_Chapter Four: The Agreement_

Draco didn't sleep well that night. Daunted by dreams of ceaseless replay of his worst nightmare, he finally woke with a start. He laid in a considerably large but comfortable bed that was packed with plush pillows in a dimly dawn lit room. Towering glass windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling allowed the rising sun to convey its striking rays, illuminating Draco's pale face, brightening the dull glow of his hair, and his silver eyes to glisten.

Draco left the placated bed, wandering back and forth across the emerald rugged floor in deep strides. Thoughts of death occupied the blond boy's mind as he did not take in the sun's inspire. The death of his parents frustrated him, made him sullen, and not having the patience to hold these emotions within himself, Draco let loose his twisting emotions.

Stopping his strides before a life-size mirror, he gazed at his pathetic reflection. Mourning behind the eyes contrasted against the false image of insincerity, body weighing with his past against a body stiff with pride, and a confused mind storming with self-fault was unmatched by his lucid and carefree complexion. This artificial façade earned a glare for it portrayed false pretense.

Draco was not wise, but he acknowledged his faults and learned from them. In this way, he had developed a compassion unlike before. Body language was in many ways misleading and though he may look arrogant, Draco was the average failure. In contrast, his face was the most complex. Despite his confounded thoughts, he had the mask of one who was blithe and unburdened by regrets. If that was how people saw him, it was all mistaken, and seeing himself in this way made Draco feel disgust.

Snapping his wrist that held his wand, the mirror shattered into a thousand broken shards. Mirror fragments performed a deadly dance as they descended, and the sun struck them with strings of pure light. The pieces clunked to the rug and lay cluttered around Draco's bare feet. Walking out of the wreckage, Draco did not leave unscathed. He left a trail of blood in his wake across the emerald floor.

Storming around his room, Draco also broke vases, chairs, desks, and even his bed post. However, after he ruined every crafted furniture and porcelain sculptures, Draco started to restore it. Soon enough, everything, with the exception of the mirror, had recollected itself as if they have not been mutilated to begin with.

It was an ear-piercing rampage and a tinkling mend, but this relieved Draco. Yet, he pondered on the thought what magic could and not do. He gazed transfixed at the looming glass windows, and pacing forward, leaving the seemingly untouched room behind, he positioned himself at the base of the window. Yes, magic could break – kill, and rebuild the broken, but no, it could not return the dead. Of all things great, magic couldn't restore lost souls. Not a single_ soul_.

Reverberating with fury from this injustice, Draco poised himself for the destruction of the unfortunate window. However, before the course of action was taken, his bedroom door sprang open to reveal an unhappy and irritated Harry. Not the morning type, see.

"What the bloody hell was that racket you were making?" Harry demanded darkly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he adjusted to the morning light.

"What racket?" Draco asked innocently. The rush of adrenaline started to fade from him as he stared at Harry's fuming face.

Harry examined the room and realized nothing was damaged, save for a broken mirror. But he felt the presence of enchantment all around him and was about to state it when something caught his eye. "Did you break that?" he asked pointing to the puddle of glass shards. When Draco didn't reply, Harry stated coldly, "It was expensive."

Draco shrugged, "I guess so is everything else in this room, but that didn't stop me from destroying them." _Oh crud…_

Harry had guessed correctly. "You used magic? _And_ you destroyed my property!" Harry hissed marching forward heatedly.

"Yes, but I put them back together again see," Draco said in monotone waving his wand about. "And I planned on breaking this window here too if you hadn't barged in."

"This is my house. I have the right to do what I want, but what gives you the right to raze my place when you are only a guest?" Harry paused when he saw the rough outline of dried blood trailing away form the shattered pieces of glass.

Draco answered boldly, "I am Draco Malfoy and he is free to do what he wants wherever he goes." Not really though cause that would contradict the incident of almost bad-mouthing Hermione the previous night when Harry threatened him to throw him out and he actually listened to him.

Harry was still glancing down at the blood trail and only looked up when the trail ended at Draco's bare feet. "From now on, since you are staying here, I forbid you to do any magic," Harry ordered as if he hadn't heard Draco's words. "Death Eaters can trace your magic to this place, so don't even raise your wand within a circumference of 20km around the mansion if you wish for a guaranteed safety. "

Draco didn't care because at the moment he felt like a rebel, which he already was... He needed the return of the rush to demolish the window. Staring at Harry with impassive eyes and twirling his wand around, he asked an irresistible question, "Right now, what do I look like?"

Harry looked blankly at him like that was the most obvious thing to answer, "A prissy rich arrogant bastard that's living in my home."

Though obviously the wrong answer.

The window exploded and the most dazzling sound of breaking glass reached Draco's ear, but it came crashing down into a billion pieces all around him. He stood, however, unfazed at its destruction or the fact that it was hailing down on him. He knew it was brilliant despite the fact that Harry didn't think so.

Nonetheless, the Auror performed a shield spell above Draco; it hovered over him gracefully. The sight was peculiar for it was like rain pellets bouncing off an umbrella, except you couldn't see the umbrella. It was invisible. He glowered coldly at the satisfied Draco, "You realize what this means?"

"You're a hypocrite?" Draco offered. He was some-what stunned Harry carried out a shield charm for him, but that was all in the employment.

Before Harry made a move, Hermione rushed in and grabbed hold of Harry's wrist, snapping him back before any harm was inputted on their blonde guest. "Harry!" she exclaimed almost angrily and with disbelief. Then turning their backs so they could talk privately, she asked in a hushed voice, "I haven't seen you act like this since our sixth year. What's your problem?"

"He's exactly my problem," Harry fumed, but settled a bit at her presence. "He obliterated my window!"

Hermione looked to where Harry was pointing and frowned, "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah Potter," Draco agreed mockingly. "What window?"

Harry looked almost stunned as he observed the once broken window. A while ago, it was in pieces, but in a flash it was quickly repaired. He growled at Draco's seemingly guiltless expression. Hermione tugged him back to the conversation.

Harry had told her everything last night and she had a decent insight about the two, "You should've known this would happen," she stated folding her arms. "Why, again, did you assign yourself to him?"

It wasn't a difficult question Harry couldn't answer, "Because -"

"Exactly, now shush up," Hermione warned.

"How can I?" Harry asked slightly tweaked. "He drives me crazy the moment he set foot here…"

Meanwhile, Draco stood, perhaps a distance of five feet away and heard everything. He was mildly curious with Harry's 'because-' and wondered a 'because why?' This query floated along in his mind until he could find no answer for it. Suddenly, he felt a wave of vertigo sweep over him and he collapsed, quite dramatically, on to the floor.

Simultaneously, Hermione and Harry glanced behind them and saw that their guest - was on the floor…

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked crouching to his level so she could examine him. Harry slowly walked behind Draco.

However, when she reached to touch him, Draco hissed, "Don't touch me, filthy Mudblood!" As Hermione scowled, his fists clenched tightly and he rolled his eyes up to glare at her. At the same time, he tried to fight the wooziness that threatened to lock down his eyes. He had spent most of his remaining energy with his words to Hermione. For a moment, he couldn't understand his condition and thought that maybe he was under attacked, but he would have definitely known if he were. There was a train of irrational possibilities before he realized that his feet had grown frighteningly icy numb.

"Dr. Hermione, his feet are bleeding," Harry stated in a mock-serious voice. He loomed above Draco with folded arms and examined his crimson colored feet.

"What?" she said worriedly looking at his feet, and stunned, asked, "How the bloody hell did that happen?"

"You know the racket he was making? He broke a mirror and 'intentionally' stepped into the broken fragments – _barefooted _apparently," Harry answered coolly.

Draco wanted to spit at Harry. He made him sound like a masochist. And just as Draco began to retort, Harry's forest eyes ensnared him. The depth of his emerald eyes warned him to comply with 'Dr. Hermione'; hesitating, Draco snapped his mouth shut.

He couldn't help thinking how distracting those eyes were, how controlling and silencing they were. If Harry was fuming, the deadly calm of his forest does not emerge, Draco noted. Though one of the puzzling characteristics of Harry was how he was capable of switching facial expressions with expertise.

Draco didn't complain as Hermione helped him up and rested him on the bed. He unwillingly let his blonde head snap back for a moment's black out and laid breathlessly on the feather mattress. Feeling dumbfounded, the blonde stared at the canopy above him.

"Harry could you get me the first aid kit please?"

Harry went to a mahogany glass cabinet near the window and extracted a white box with a scarlet cross on its hood. Bringing it back, he glanced down at the red upon the green canvas. It was like an foreign invader of a peaceful land. Unwanted but made you wonder how it got there and that thought gave Harry the serenity he needed.

"Here Hermione," said Harry kindly handing the kit over and plunked himself beside Draco. His voice fell below a few degrees as he spoke to the injured blonde, "Hermione's the top witch doctor in St. Mungo's Hospital so you better treat her with respect. And as a reminder, you can't use magic." With that, Harry unarmed Draco of his wand and shoved it into his pocket.

"Try to live with out it Malfoy, it's much more convenient if you do, so your fellow Death Eaters can't trace you whenever you cast a spell," explained Hermione helpfully as she disinfected Draco's foot and wrapped his feet with bandages. "You may consider using Muggle technology to getting through the day. It isn't difficult once you get the gist of it."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Using _Muggle_ technology? What kind of bullshit is that! He was a wizard! Not a wiz kid –

"I'm pretty sure that's not too difficult for a great wizard like you…"Harry began somewhat sarcastically, "but it would be such a shame if you couldn't put that big head of yours to good use."

Draco growled at Harry, wanting to vomit fire at him, but he concentrated more on the fact that he was losing blood and a Muggle witch doctor was helping him.

Within a few short days however, Draco caught the general basics of daily technology such as the cell phone, the computer, several game stations (for his spare time), the wonders of a refrigerator, a dishwasher, an MP3, and a toaster. Harry had watched amusingly as the days progressed and Draco expressed unforgettable looks of dismay and astonishment to man's creations. His thoughts of his parents distinguishing.

Draco had now clue where his wand was stored, but he didn't have the time to think where it was. He was much too occupied with the new-found technology. He agreed cell phones were more convenient than using Floo powder, but the dishwasher, you could just wash it with magic. He found the game stations and the computer interesting; the refigrigerator odd (Draco described it as a box full of ice and there was simply no logic in it. Uh…what about magic?) and the MP3 wonderful to listen to.

Above all these inventions stood the toaster. Though making toast traditionally on a pan by magic was more superior, Draco delighted in watching the tanned bread spring from the interior of the toaster. He secretly kept this a hobby of his and turned his back when making breakfast in the morning. Despite Draco's efforts of concealing his secret pleasure, Harry discovered it but didn't taunt him like he would have. Those days have passed long ago; Harry was a man of a new era.

During a succession of 5 days of enlightenment, Draco participated in a total of 56 arguments. 11 with Hermione about the dishwasher and her hazardous cooking (both Ron and Harry agreed with him. That night, Hermione didn't speak to the two but they ordered pizza instead, and surprisingly she didn't complain), 15 with the returning Ron about video games and computers (Ron, the gaming master, refused to be defeated by Draco who conquered the virtual world within a few short lessons and continuously challenged Draco to rematches deep into the night) , and the rest was with Harry about – everything he had to complain about.

Besides that, Draco returned to the Ministry of Magic department on a private jet, which he couldn't believe he was on. The appointment was delayed for 5 days due to the capture of the newly found Death Eaters. Practically through the first five minutes, he protested about how Apparating would be so much more convenient than riding on a stinking 'plane'.

Harry had drugged his drink after the first five minutes, and Draco fell dead to the world. Later, he awakened in the room he was held captive in before. Negotiations were made: Draco would pay Harry for his expense in body guarding him, but Harry refused, saying he was volunteering. Draco insisted in returning something (mainly because he made him feel incompetent and poor, which he wasn't…), but Harry altered Draco's way of thinking.

"The Ministry is high on funding, so you might want to keep your money if you know what's good for," Harry commented in his ear. The ministry people looked skeptically at him, wondering what he could've been talking about. "However, they'll be gladly to squeeze every penny from you."

That placed Draco in a firm decision to allow Harry to volunteer, and somehow, along that very same day, they managed to argue with each other. More heated than usual and complex, about matters that actually mattered. Draco couldn't exactly remember what, but he recalled Harry answering one of his long awaited questions: Why was he doing this? How would he benefit from protecting him, a Death Eater?

It was simple once Draco caught the wind of direction. Harry wanted to know more of Draco's previous master, the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, – Voldemort.

He should've known, seen it, but Draco had the feeling it was something more. The way Harry seemed to stare at him with those shady forested eyes, urged Draco to try and brush away those draping braches that hid his true side.

He wanted to know what he didn't know what he even wanted to know about something that may not even exist (if that makes any sense at all…?). So when Draco heard the reason, he felt somewhat annoyed, disappointed, and frustrated. Yet he didn't know why. Simply upset and hurt.

Out of rage, Draco brought his provoking notches higher. He scoffed at Harry, "If you think you can get information from me, think again. I'm not as half-dimwitted as you think. No Slytherin frees secrets so easily."

"That's expected, so what do you want?" Harry asked knowingly.

Draco growled at his archenemy's all calculating ability, "You said you'd protect me? As payment, since I don't like being cheap, I'll let you in on some things I know of on one condition: You can't allow a single spark of harm touch me for an entire month."

Harry's forest seemed to rustle, disturbed, but he shrugged nonetheless, "I'm sure you'll need the protection."

As they entered the jet, Draco snapped at him, "What's that suppose to mean! Are you implying that I'm incompetent?"

Harry passed where he predicted Draco would sit and saw the refilled cup of their previous trip. "Not really…"He disagreed, raising his hand over the cup as a slight gesture, and seated himself near the window seats. "Just easily fooled…"

Draco glared at Harry before he huffed and took the plastic cup before placing himself beside Harry near the window seat. "I'm not a fool," he stated as he gulped down the water. Preparing himself for the long trip back and the uproar that will accompany it, he suddenly wondered why he zoned out so suddenly before. When they left the Black Mansion, it was 7am and 9am when he had awoke at the department of ministry. What happened within those two hours? Draco wasn't an easy sleeper…

_That Potter did something to me…_

Harry gazed out the window before turning to look at the dozing Draco. "I'm sure you aren't…" He muttered and gazed at Draco's pale face, drained from lack of sleep and death's depression. Harry praised him for the strength he demonstrated the past days, despite the pain he was going through; in many ways other than that too…

Harry stared at Draco's big forehead, a trait Harry found strangely adorable. Leaning over slightly, Harry tucked Draco's blonde hair back, somewhat stunned by its silkiness, and paused before kissing the large area above his eyes. Draco released a soft sigh and Harry withdrew quickly. Turning, his head to look out the window to a world of white clouds, one much like his blank mind, he questioned his actions.

* * *

**Hey, I won't be updating in the next long while 'cause you know, exams.So please review and lighten my spirits so I can get through exam week (and study week...shudder)! I'll try my best to update more quickly.**


	5. Discovery

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating before. I've been through so much lately it was difficult writing something. This chapter is partly influenced by what happened to me a month ago. Please continue reading for me!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: Discovery_

Draco rested his head on the counter of the kitchen island. He absentmindedly stirred his cup of cappuccino with a silver spoon, the murky liquid much like his muddled mind. Across from him sat Hermione, deep in conversation with Ron while Harry rested on a separate coffee table.

Leaning against his arm, Draco profusely wondered what happened the previous day. His eyes swiveled back and forth between Harry and the toaster. Harry looked elsewhere and it seemed as if he was avoiding his eyes. Draco glared at him for his confusion.

_POP!_

In a flash, Draco caught the tanned wheat bread as it sprang threw the air and jumped to his feet. He boldly sauntered to Harry until he was standing before him. Hermione and Ron's head followed the blonde boy's back as he forwarded to Harry.

The dark-haired wizard lifted a lazy eyelid at him, his brows arched with curiosity, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Don't act so innocent Potter!" Draco said darkly pointing his bread at Harry as if it was a wand itself. "I demand answers from yesterday – now."

"Go bugger Ron or something Malfoy," Harry advised waving his hand carelessly at him then he sipped his cup of buttermilk. "I have no answers." And just when Draco began to protest, Harry's eyes lit up. "In fact -" said Harry looking at Draco with a hint of puzzlement in his eyes, "- I'm quite curious about what happened yesterday on the plane as well." Harry finished with a side glance towards Ron and Hermione; his words came out slowly as if he just realized that.

"Really now? So I suppose we just mysteriously fell asleep during an important conversation?" Draco asked sarcastically chewing on the edge of his toast.

Harry shrugged. "It would seem so Malfoy."

"Don't screw with me Potter, I mean it."

"Unfortunately, I'm not," stated Harry flatly.

"Malfoy, Harry's right," Hermione confirmed. "Ron and I found you two fast asleep _together_ when the plane landed."

"It could've been exhaustion," Ron helped out.

"No…" said Harry with suspicion in his voice and looked out to the distance. "It wasn't exhaustion. I clearly remembered Malfoy complaining about one thing or the other. He won't just fall asleep out of the blue…"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said exasperated. "I checked with the pilot. He said there was an accidental gas leak in the plane that put the two of you to sleep, but it was soon cleared away after about 8 minutes."

"_Accidental gas leak_!" Draco cried out indignantly. "That's preposterous! What kind of technology have humans created that would allow such an incident to occur?" Then Draco turned to Hermione, "Granger, you were bragging about how humans were advancing their technologies and how sophisticated the machines are, so why was there a gas leak?"

Hermione scoffed, "I wasn't bragging, I was merely pointing out that things like that do happen. Humans aren't perfect you know."

"No," Draco disagreed, "muggles aren't."

"Malfoy," Ron growled, "watch your mouth."

Hermione glared at Draco but Harry finished her intended message. "She wasn't the one who 'accidentally' killed her parents Malfoy. As far as I can see right now, Hermione is perfect."

The three turned to Harry. Two out of the third stared at him with a I-can't-believe-you-would-say-that look and a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look – both in which Harry was impassive to. The third look however, gave him something to rethink about.

Draco stared darkly at Harry, the intention to murder was in every corner of his mind, but the realization that he was incompetent without his wand left him to simmer slightly down. And the fact that he was only holding a toast angered him as well, and the fact that toasted bread isn't good for anything else besides the fact that it makes a good breakfast, also added to Draco's temperament. He gripped the bread with clenched fists until it crumbled; the remains were released on to the floor.

"I'll wipe your existence from this world one day, Potter," Draco threatened. His eyes had the cold glint of a maniac and the face of a poker. He wasn't lying and everyone in the room heard Draco clearly like looking through glass. With that, he left the room.

There was something about the toast Draco could've related to, though he was still busy fuming to notice. Like the bread and the toaster, he was once white and neat until he stood against Harry, who burnt him and scarred his calm, ejected him, and exposed Draco's clear disfigurement to the world. The bread crumbs that fell to pieces were the fleeting remnants of the building immunity Draco had build against the 'toaster', but the toasting made him frail, and in the end, Draco fell apart. His resistance wasn't the only thing that he lost, the small trace of trust he was developing with Harry bursted into flames, and ashes can't ever be rekindled.

Draco lay sprawled across his king-sized bed and examined the decorative ceiling, a habit he was beginning to develop during his stay. His brows started to meet as his thoughts arranged themselves into words.

"Why do I continue to live here?" Draco asked but decided it was a dumb question. Obviously he was here because of the protection provided within these walls. Once again, Draco felt the increasing feeling of isolation.

His eyes continued to stare at the ceiling, searching for anything that would put him to ease. Among the picture, he saw within another picture – a face.

"Stupid Potter…" he muttered and turned to his side where he would see the bedroom door, but instead he encountered the man he was just thinking of.

"What did I do now that would make you talk to yourself?" Harry asked amused, but it seemed their previous tension from before didn't affect him.

"What makes you think you're so important?"

"You said 'stupid Potter'," Harry replied. "There must be some meaning behind it."

"Yes I did," Draco admitted. He climbed off his bed in a flurry and swept pass Harry. "Now take me somewhere. I can't stand this house."

Draco grabbed a long black coat from the hanger as he neared the door. It was a nice door, probably carved from mahogany, with engravings of wolves hunting animals, but beautiful none the less – just like the rest of the mansion. He'd live here forever if it weren't for the people occupying it already.

He waited outside among a shining black vehicle. Draco stared curiously at the sleek machine with shiny windows on them.

"It's a car," Harry said curtly and didn't bother telling him what type. A car was simply better left as it is for Draco. They both slipped inside.

Draco said nothing as he was driven around London. He may have stopped a few times by the shore where Harry and him had last faced his fellow Death Eaters, but soon left. Now they passed the country side, the country folk and entered the great capital. Cars swished by angrily and pedestrians looked either irritated or dumfounded. People sat under an umbrella and patio sipping tea or leaned on their balconies and shout at the strangers below them. Draco was never so close to crowds of muggles all gathered in one place before. In a way, they were intriguing, but Draco couldn't stand their presence, especially the children who held on to the hands of their parents.

He turned away from the windows only to find a deep set of emerald eyes staring at him.

Draco furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Nothing."

Draco looked back through the window, anything was better than facing those eyes. "Take me to Diagon Alley. I can't tolerate the sight of these muggles much longer," Draco said quietly.

"I'm afraid I'll deny that command," Harry said. "There'll be too much commotion about a Death Eater being around."

Draco didn't say anything, he didn't even correct Harry that he was now an _ex_-Death Eater, but Harry probably did that on purpose.

"Can we stop here then?"

It was a deserted alley in the older parts of the city but life existed just beyond its two ends. Draco walked in the mazes of these alleys while Harry parked his car somewhere. He stared at the old gray facades that cornered him and thought about nothing. Staring up, he thought he saw giant black ravens cross the roofs of the building though Draco wasn't too sure. However, wind began to pick up and gather at his feet, sweeping his coat upwards and spiraling it around him. The air was feeling omnious today.

Draco looked up, searching the edges of the buildings for faces, familiar faces, but none appeared; the aura of death lingered around him. Turning on his heels, Draco strolled across the black cobblestone pavement, the clicking of his flat heels and the wind whistling were the only sounds around. No talking, no swishing of thin capes and no clues to magic prior to use but the presence of darkness was definitely there. He knew they were there.

For a while, Draco breathed deeply and tilting his head back, faced the gray skies. He tried to remember what it was like when he carried out a mission. Closing his eyes, he recalled the adrenaline he had felt, but now he felt nothing – no pleasure gained from the fear of others. He was now the one being hunted, not the other way around.

Draco opened his eyes. The feeling disappeared. All the invisible weight that was crushing his chest vanished – just like that, gone.

Draco continued his back tracking, intending to say nothing to Harry once he returned. He was already a traitor, and he didn't want them hurt…even if they were trying to capture him. Rounding the corner, Draco bumped in to a slightly taller man then he was. Green eyes glared down at him through scarlet framed lenses.

"Looks your little friends escaped from the ministry's hands," said Harry darkly as he strided forward. "Upon their escape, they freed our prisoner that was being held in custody before being sentenced to Azkaban." Backing Draco up against the crumbling alley walls, Harry's face morphed into a more severe calmness; he asked with a cold smile, "Do you happen to know who that prisoner was?"

Frowning, Draco remained silent.

"Well, maybe you should read the Daily Prophet more often," Harry advised, "so take a guess."

"Blaise."

"Blaise _who_?" Harry asked smiling.

Draco glared at him even further. He was making it sound like he was to blame, like everything was his fault. "Zabini.."

At that moment Harry slammed his palm against the walls beside Draco's head. Tiny flecks of gray rained gently to the floor, the soft pitter patter of the particles contacting the black cobblestones was overpowered by Harry's voice. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through to capture him..?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

Draco was momentarily stunned by his protector's outburst. The force of the impact he felt beside his head intimidated him, the dark emerald eyes sent shivers down his spine, and the lack of personal space he had – left Draco breathless. Gathering his nerves together, Draco answered coldy, "No I don't and frankly I don't care. You're job is to watch over me."

Harry glared at the blonde boy beneath him. "That's' true but in order for me to do that, you'll need to let me know what the hell is going on." Harry said, "Take this as an example," he held a turqouise pendent before Draco's stunned face. "When exactly were you going to tell me she remembered what had happened, hmm…?"

It was Pansy's necklace.

Draco could only say nothing, did he not betray them enough?

* * *

**If you've noticed any mistakes, please note it for me. I had intended the chapter to be longer but I think that I what I planned is too much, so ..it's like this. And after all these months you'd expect it be longer...(lol…I apologize). I've been in a rush and proabably missed many flaws. Thank you 'Maddevillechilde**' **for telling me that Zabini's name was spelled wrong. Geez, that was so embarrassing…I went back and quickly changed it! Thank you again. ****All in all, please review!**


	6. Poly Juice Potion

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe how much time school is taking up my life. It's ridiculous. o.o Um..I did plan to update yesterday but a problem came up as I tried to upload this file so I gave up and now that's why it's Monday. For some reason it works now and I'm really happy. Yay! Tomorrow is Halloween! I'm not going trick-or-treating (!) but I've finally got this chapter up. It's slightly longer than the rest...but I hope it's up to standards.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Poly Juice Potion**

There was a considerable amount of people crossing on both ends of the alley. The ones who dared looked at the wizards occupying its centre would think the pair were a couple immersed in a bad disagreement. Their assumption wouldn't be too far from reality, but not quite so.

Draco shoved Harry back, prepared to bite at him. Glaring up at Harry, Draco thought it was funny. Only a few years back he was about a head taller than the raven haired man standing before him, but now he couldn't even look past his head. Draco bit back none the least.

"I wouldn't betray my people, Potter!" Draco fumed. "If I have left the Dark Side, I want some trace of loyalty left in me."

"What loyalty?" Harry questioned accusingly.

"Being there, I wouldn't spend the last three years gaining nothing, Potter." Draco muttered. "They were my friends. At least, remnants of friends…" His eyes looked downcast.

Harry observed him and stated almost bitterly, "I'll let you know they were trying to find you, and not for the reasons of friendship either."

Draco tilted his head skywards and searched the roof edges. They were gone, but how? "Of course they would…" He felt his blood turning cold. If _that_ didn't happen, who knows where he'd be now. Who knows who'll he be with, and the thought of not having companions struck Draco hard.

For sure, Harry didn't feel as furious as he was before. The blonde's obvious vulnerability soothed his ember, but Harry stared at Draco's forlorn expression, not knowing what to do. His green eyes flashed and he turned sharply away as Draco slowly reverted his attention back to him. "I'm not telling you this again, but this is the last time. Get this through your head Malfoy. If you want to live, break all ties with your 'friends', especially that woman Pansy," and he tossed back Pansy's necklace, the least he could do for what would be asked next.

Draco quickly caught the sapphire pendent. It was lightweight and shone brilliantly in the dim light. He had presented it to Pansy as a sign of his affections, as more than a fellow Death Eater and more than a friend. They were both hypnotically beautiful, stunning though he wasn't even sure when he began to fall in love with her. However, their future together looked grim and impossible.

"How did you get this? She charmed this so no one could remove it for the exception of her and me."

Harry's answer was faint as he was turning the corner, but the words reached Draco's ears clearly and he almost wanted to deny that his words were true.

"She asked me to give it to you."

---------------------------------------------------

Draco returned to the mansion, crestfallen. He didn't speak to Harry, practically ignored his existence the entire car ride back to the Black Manor. There was nothing to argue about, nothing to discuss about and certainly nothing good to talk about. However, that didn't matter because Harry didn't try to start any conversation either.

Stepping out into the Black lawn, Draco realized for the first time it was autumn. Amber leaves swirled around him; the grass was nothing but a dismal grave, each individual blade only slightly disturbed by the wind, and the heavens, empty as his hope is wavering. There was nothing left for him. Watching the different colored leaves churning about, sailing away in the wind to nowhere - Draco thought perhaps it would be traveling to a distant world. Draco thought he would continue to run away, just like those leaves, and end up no where better.

"Harry! You're back!' Hermione cried opening the door before Harry had the chance to knock. Draco was appalled as he watched the bouncy brunette wrap her arms around his neck in greeting. There was no hesitation in her action.

"Yes, of course I'm back!" Harry said strained. He tried to untangle her from him as Ron slowly emerged in the background, a slight disapproval in his eyes. "Er, hi Ron." Harry greeted casually.

"Welcome back," Ron replied with the same tone. Then said exasperated, "Oh, come off him Hermione! It's not like you didn't see him yesterday!"

Hermione straightened herself up and smirked, "Don't be jealous Ron. Is that because Harry was invited to the Raven hall banquet and you weren't?"

"I was what?" Harry asked as everyone jostled in through the door.

Closing the door behind him, Draco noted everything that was being said. As he slipped his black overcoat off, he realized none of what they were saying primarily concerned him. Harry appeared fairly surprised with the invitation. Hermione was, of course thrilled, despite that she wasn't the one invited, and Ron looked thoroughly disappointed and annoyed. However, they were all in a way, in sync with one another, no matter what their flaws were.

"You're going of course, aren't you Harry?" Hermione insisted.

"Of course he's not going, you dolt!" Ron disagreed. "Why would he? It's a completely boring banquet filled with old farts and politicians."

"Ron, you've got to quit that jealousy act of yours," Hermione stated curtly and turned back to Harry, "Ignore Ron, he doesn't know who's there, but Harry! You have to attend that banquet! Remember to bring a partner – and, oh! The Minister of Magic is going to be there, so you're presence has to be included, and the 'Silver Serpents' will be playing as the opening act, mind you, there actually playing something decent. And many of our old Hogwart professors are attending as well."

Harry smiled warmly at her. "Then why don't you and Ron go?"

"That is a brilliant suggestion Harry!" Ron agreed.

Hermione turned to glare at him and then turned back looking thoughtful. "That's not proper Harry. The one who's invited has the right to go…Oh Harry. I can't possibly take your place."

Draco stared incredulously at them. He envied their too-good to be true relationship and suddenly, he didn't feel too great. Scoffing more to himself than at them, he made his way up the spiral stairs. From the foot of the staircase, he heard Harry said, "Hermione, I don't really want to go. I don't have a partner and besides, I can inform the banquet heads you can go in my place."

"Could you Harry?" Hermione asked hopefully, and then her voice receded to doubt. "That's awfully pathetic though…"

"No problem, I can make it sound reasonable," Harry assured her. There were a few excited chatter that Draco couldn't exactly identify, and then silence.

"Oh…"

It was Hermione this time, "What is it Ron?"

"A letter just flew in."

Harry: "Let's see that."

Draco heard no more as he disappeared around the top, their voices turning into a soft echo of murmurs.

He reached his bedroom at the top and plunked himself on his mattress, springing up a little before truly settling. The sheets crumpled upon impact and Draco simply laid there brooding over his bitter discontent on the reason why he took leave so early. Obviously he was sickened by the lot of them. In contrast, he envied them to a most piteous desire. Draco realized his presence didn't belong among his former school mates and why should it? He wasn't even there when they all graduated, when they completed their education and were prepared to move on. Draco was the outcast and it was particularly true that his decision to become a Death Eater was half-hearted. Perhaps, if his father didn't pressure him so and Snape wasn't so watchful, his life could've been more…different then it was now. Perhaps he wouldn't have been so weak so that he was pushed to kill Dumbledore, his deceased and former school master. However, if he had livened up and took the old man's life, his life would also be different. Difficult actually considering if Draco did kill Dumbledore, dropped school, joined Voldemort's crew, abandoned the Dark Side, and ended up under the watch of Harry.

Yes…his life would've been a lot more complicated. Harry would loathe him twice as much as did now and maybe his friends would too.

Draco frowned at his possible scenarios, some what disturbed that he actually cared about his hosts' opinion. Turning on to his back, he stared up into his canopy, much on his mind and his heart cold upon another thought. His death couldn't matter if he was killed now, besides the loss of intelligence if he were dead, but honestly, Draco primarily knew nothing within the Dark Circle (containing the most prestige and loyal Death Eaters. Surprise, Draco isn't one of them despite being the number one Death Eater). His affiliate was Severus Snape and even he would not reveal every detail of the Dark Lord's plan. He wasn't trusted enough even in his own people.

No matter….

Draco's pale hand pressed firmly against the aquatic pendant. He was told form the seller it was called 'True Blue,' a beautiful mineral capturing the heart of its beholder. Draco didn't quite understand his words. Its many mysterious was the fact how the stone could remain cool as ice under his fingers. However, Pansy said it didn't feel like it was anything. Her description was air itself and Draco couldn't understand why she didn't feel what he felt.

Draco sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He wasn't exactly hurt by her rejection, in fact, he couldn't feel at all. The pendent in his hand grew glacier cold and Draco released it on to the bed, bearing the coldness no longer. At that moment, Draco heard Hermione's high pitched scream. He recognized it the last time she saw a spider coming from the ceiling. Though, this time, as Draco soon later learned, Hermione was screaming from happiness rather than out of fear.

His door creaked open and Draco turned his head to see who it was. He sighed again, exasperated. He really ought to have a lock on that door.

"That was Hermione if you were wondering who was screaming," said Harry from the door. His voice was grim to him in contrast to the warm voice he treated Ron and Hermione with. "It would seem that she was invited to the Raven Hall Banquet as well. The letter should've been due earlier but a storm was passing."

Draco sat up hastily, straightening his shirt that exposed his belly. "That's nice," Draco stated calmly. He did not try to look at Harry but rather his feet as he crossed the rugged room. They were interesting feet, covered in white wool socks. His left socked foot could be having a hole soon if Harry dragged it more…

"Is the floor that interesting?" Harry asked staring down at Draco.

Draco looked up, "No. It's your sock. It looks like there's going to be a hole."

Perhaps the most idiotic words to say to Harry ever, but Draco had no idea why he was in his room. What was he suppose to say? 'Get Out' wasn't exactly an option.

Harry raised his brows amused, but dismissed Draco's observation. He was going to need Draco in a…reasonable mood though; he looked drained as usual and much more depressed. Harry wondered why and crept into his mind almost unconsciously.

The blonde rewarded him with a scathing look. "Get yourself out of my mind now."

Harry withdrew instantly and realized Draco's mind was a lot easier to penetrate when he was sad. However, Harry managed to read some of Draco's thoughts before withdrawing. _What the hell does he want? This better be over quick…_

"How many times do I need to remind you to stay out of my head?" Draco warned angrily. He rubbed his head and tried to seal his conscious off completely. "So? What do you have to say?"

Harry gave him a tight smile, "Come with me to the banquet."

Draco's brow rocketed, his mouth was slightly hanging open, his eyes bulged, and his skin was as pale as the substance in his eyes. His white hand tried to make a gesture but instead trembled in the thin air. Finally he managed to say, "Go to hell."

"It's the least you could do after I agreed to take you in," Harry reasoned.

Draco stood up now prepared to argue, "Our agreement didn't include me being your partner! Besides, there are _girls _at that banquet you can pick up. I'm sure it's not that difficult considering who you are. And lastly, why would you take me of all people – I'm a man!" Draco finished quite awkwardly. "And you are heterosexual, no?"

"Why are you making such a big deal?" Harry asked calmly and paced the room a little, all the while facing Draco. "Consider this Malfoy, I hate you. Believe me when I say that. I am trying to be courteous when I ask you to 'Come with me to the ball.'"

"Courteous and _ask?_" Draco repeated stressing the last word. "Your 'ask' was a order, a command! I don't see what's so courteous about that."

This time, Harry didn't glower at him or bite back. He simply pointed out, "You don't want to be alone tonight do you? Tonight is the biggest night for any Dark plans to take place. You'll be a primary target, wouldn't you be safer among the company of other witches and wizards?"

Draco glared at him. "I'd rather jump a cliff than go with you."

"I hear Pansy could be there."

Draco eyes flashed, "Pansy? Why?"

"Perhaps a disguise to gather information."

"She'd be too noticeable. It's too risky."

"It wouldn't be if you were there. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you," Harry stated.

For a while, Draco wondered why. There was something not right here. Harry made it sound as if she wanted to see him though didn't he say Pansy reject him by returning the pendent? "You're lying Potter."

The darker hair man only shrugged, "Come along and find out."

Did Draco want to? The cost of seeing her…

"I don't want to be your partner."

"Then how would you get in?" Harry asked quizzically.

"I'll need to go with-"

"Me, that's right," Harry interrupted.

Draco shook his head, "I was going to say Hermione."

It was only a second, but Harry appeared faintly offended although it disappeared as swiftly as it had appeared. "You'll have no chance. Ron will kill you. They're always together no matter what. I just happen to take whatever's left over which, by the way, happens to be you."

Draco boiled at this phrase which depicted his insignificance. "Are you trying to not make me go?"

Harry shrugged once again and pulled out a vile with magenta colored contents. "I'm glad you've complied to my invitation. And I've thought it out. Why would I take a man, let alone you? I think I'd have to be dead drunk to do that," said Harry as he threw the elegant vile at Draco and walked away. "Drink that. It'll do you some good."

Harry disappeared through the door. As he left, Draco looked curiously at the small vile, turning it delicately around his fingers. It appeared harmless and normally Draco would test its contents for poison but as Draco eyed the vile and it's radiant shimmer, he felt it was luring him to drink it. Eventually, Draco caved in and popping off the cork, gulped it down.

There wasn't anything at first but then a slow recurring throbbing began in his torso and he felt his body heat up. The vile fell to the bed, its contents empty and its drinker doubled-up in pain. Draco crumbled on to his bed, clutching his stomach and breathed heavily. He could feel his body reverting back to normal temperature. Even as he layed there, he knew his body was changed. How could he explain it? Draco, felt…more petite.

Jumping to his feet, Draco sprinted towards the mirror, hoping he wasn't really what he thought he became.

Instead of a pair of blue-gray eyes staring back at him, he had chocolate milk eyes gazing at his slender figure. His blonde hair was now thick with almond brown hair framing a peachy face. Draco touched the mirror with finely manicured nails and withdrew them almost just as quickly, stunned. He examined further his new feminine body.

His hair hung in wavy curls all the way to his waist, and to Draco's further disgust, slender limbs and voluptuous curves. He could tell he had them even through his male clothing.

"Sick…" he whispered hoarsely.

Slowly gazing down, Draco found himself looking at nothing but cleavage. Hell, he couldn't even see his own feet! "This is not, right…" Hesitantly, he cupped his bosoms and to his horror and dismay, realized they were the real flesh bouncing, man-eating thing.

Draco inhaled one massive breath and screamed, "Harry! I'm going to rip your bloody head off!"

Down further along the hallway, Harry remarked glancing down the hall, "Really, he honestly took it...?" with raised brows and then turned away grinning.

Ron looked skeptically at him. "What was that awful shrill? It's even worse than Hermione's scream." He saw Harry's grim smile and frowned suspiciously, "Harry...What did you do?" he asked slowly.

"You've got Hermione for the banquet, let's just say I've gotten myself a partner too."

* * *

**Really, this chapter was suppose to show the banquet seen by now and reveal more of the plot as well as the Draco/Harry, I'm behind a chapter that I ideally want. I was afraid of going past nine pages cause maybe that'll discourage my readers from reading. Please continue readers who are discouraged anyways. It would seriously make me feel better as this is a break from my studies. And if you're wondering how often I up date...probably once a month. I'm trying to keep a schedule for this story so "Perfect Enemy" will update every last Saturday or Sunday of the month. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Review please and Happy Halloween! (I sound very enthusiastic...must be the candy I ate earlier...)**


	7. Deadly Masquerade Part One

A/N: I've finally updated...sorry for the long wait, but I think it's worth it. This chapter has nothing serious in it yet, but it's progressing pretty well. I love Hermione in this one. . This is probably the longest chapter I've written, so, if you can - bear with it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Deadly Masquerade 

Harry and Ron stayed in their chamber rooms; Harry simply because he didn't wish to see Draco and Ron on the specific orders to stay where he was. Harry had only explained briefly to Ron when he asked 'Why?' that it would be too _shocking_. Ron's sixth sense told him to stay despite the screaming doubt of curiosity that was plaguing his mind.

At the shrill scream of Draco's voice, or rather, an unfamiliar scream, Hermione dashed upstairs to find the source of its voice. She slammed open the wide doors of Draco's chamber, wondering why on earth the scream was coming from his chamber, but she swore that she heard the words of murdering Harry and who else could possibly make that statement with such hatred? Obviously, Hermione did not suspect the beautiful lady that stood before her now.

The brunette, much like herself, stared at Hermione. The odd thing was, the lady was in men's clothing – Draco's clothing to be exact. She recalled the red dress shirt he was wearing that morning before he left with Harry. The angry lady looked at her and demanded, "Where's that Potter?"

Hermione brought her hand to cover her mouth and gasped, "Malfoy…?"

Draco stomped towards her, pulling up her/his dress pants before she would trip over them. "Yes, it's me. You're buffoon of a friend transformed me into a woman! I'm gonna bloody kill you, Potter!" Draco screamed again.

In Hermione's mind, understanding began to dawn on her.

"Malfoy!" she cried stopping her from trying to pass through the door. As the brunette glared up at her through the words of a man in a woman's body, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little odd. "Malfoy," she said a little softer. Draco looked at her skeptically before straightening. "I'm sure he has his reasons for doing this."

"He better have or I'm tearing him apart!" Draco remarked nastily and stepped aside to avoid Hermione.

"Malfoy! That's not proper lady-like language," Hermione stated grabbing her sleeve before she was gone through the door altogether. "Let me teach you the proper way. We have about an hour to get ready. Come on, let's get to it now," she said dragging the confused woman into her chamber just across the hall.

Draco protested, "Are you saying that I should just stay this way?!"

"Well, why not?" Hermione answered almost a little bitterly and locked her door. "It's a change from the usual cold voice of your previous form. Maybe this will do you some good."

Draco gaped at her and indicated her bulging chest, "Look at this! I am a man in a woman's body. That is degrading!"

Hermione rummaged through her massive step in closet, "Yes Malfoy, that is indeed clear, but degrading I wouldn't exactly agree. This could change your perspective a bit. Loosen up your stiff grip of anit-socialness with us."

(It's difficult switching the gender pronoun around. I'll stick with Draco being a 'him' but only in mind so his body is 100 female, alright?)

Draco was for a moment quiet. She was strangely correct, like usual. Draco was talking to her more than he (she) ever had during his (her) stay here for the past week. "I wasn't trying to be anti-social. It's just odd staying under this roof and everything," Draco admitted. _Since I used to hate all of you before_ Draco added in his head and the truth was, he realized that the trio weren't bad.

Hermione poked her head from the closet and stared at Draco who quickly recovered and asked, "Polyjuice potions only last an hour anyways so why do I have to bother dressing up to some banquet I'm forced to go to?"

Draco's skin crawled as Hermione's lips turned skywards slowly and she returned to rummaging around the closet, "This polyjuice potion lasts _six_ hours and I'll save your breath by answering why it does. Harry and I created the potion together. He suddenly had this idea of a longer lasting polyjuice potion, though he honestly didn't know how to prepare it being the klutz he naturally is. This is where I came in and perfected the potion so that is why you will be a woman for the next six hours. Of course, I had no idea what Harry was intending to do with that potion up until a minute ago…but it did aid him in one of his missions. Brilliant isn't it?"

Draco collapsed on her bed, shaking, "Brilliant…," he answered. "There's nothing to reverse this effect?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione laughed, "You'll have to ask Harry for that though I doubt he'd give it to you… Aha! I found it!" she exclaimed pulling out a deep satin, velvet dress out of the depths of the closet. She threw it to Draco. He lifted the feather-light garment and raised a brown brow. "Well, go on! See if it fits you."

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco said disgusted. He tossed it aside and began to leave. "I'd rather stay here for 6 boring hours than attend the ball in _that._" The dress was an exceptionally beautiful piece of art with fragments of diamonds mapped carefully out on the surface and a decent V-shaped curve that exposed its wearer's collarbone. "It's so…revealing." Draco stated bluntly gesturing towards it.

"It's _perfect,_" Hermione disagreed roughly. "I chose it myself! Are you saying I have bad taste? Besides, our bodies are almost similar in size. Ask Ron, if you doubt the way you look. He's a got a decent impression for every lady."

Draco stated hotly, "I'm not a lady."

Hermione scoffed and picked up the dress, "Well, if you aren't a man and not a woman, then what are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I make my own category," Draco said and proceeded to exit the chamber.

"That's it," Hermione said lowly. "You're coming whether you like it or not. I will not allow Harry to go alone…"

"See if I care," Draco snapped and turned the brass knob which leaded him to the hallway outside. A moment after, the door forcefully slammed shut and a trace of wind passed through his hair. Draco stood where he was, stunned and listening to the soft clicking of Hermione's heels on the hardwood floor as she made her way towards him. Slowly, the brunette turned around. The clicking stopped and Draco was met with a pair of determined eyes.

"See here Malfoy," Hermione threatened and pointed a thin wand at his face. "I will not allow you to embarrass Harry by not going to the banquet!"

Draco took a step skeptically. He wasn't so sure why he was so confused and irritated with that statement, Hermione sounded like this entire thing was to be blamed on him when in fact it doesn't matter if he went or not. "Why would you even bother?" Draco questioned irritably. "You're all making this harder and more trouble for yourself. Your first mistake was turning me into a woman-"

"Actually, that was Harry's idea," interrupted Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't give a shit on whose idea it was. The second mistake is assuming I'd go to the banquet in this body."

"Also Harry's idea," Hermione resumed and crossed her arms, "and it would be my wish for you to go as well. If that has to be settled by force, then so be it."

Draco glared at her, "And the final mistake is underestimating my powers." Draco raised a hand.

Hermione simply gave him a sly grin and tapped her heel twice, uncrossed her arm and pointed her wand yet again at Draco, "And what exactly did you plan on doing with that hand of yours Malfoy? You're powers and you're status is incompetent in your new body, just to let you know. I think its best that you should just give up."

Stunned by the new information, Draco huffed and turned sharply away. "I'm leaving!" He heard a sigh from behind and then soft whispers of enchantment. Before Draco could turn the doorknob, he felt his rough clothes dissipating and the silky substance that he had previously discarded, materialize in its place.

"You're coming," Hermione decided and walked away towards her closet. Draco remained where he was, his hands outstretched over the brazen knob, like a still-life in a painting. "I'm going to look for my evening wear now….oh and Malfoy," Hermione added as she walked away, "don't bother trying to take the dress off. I've put a spell on it to prevent you from taking it off as long as you're in that form."

Draco didn't bother with facing Hermione or wasting his breath arguing. It appeared he would be going as Harry's partner whether he liked it or not. Slowly, Draco removed himself away from the door, unwilling to touch himself. He allowed the shivers to run through his body freely. He himself was too ashamed, defiled to even glance down to see how he looked.

"Hermione, what's taking so long? I'm coming in…"

Draco shuffled back quickly but he failed in covering his body as Ron entered.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled from within the closet. Her bushy head a speck from the doorway, but her voice rang clearly across her room. "How many times do I have to tell you to KNOCK before you come in?!"

Ron gaped at Draco, "Who's this hot chick you've got here…?" Ron asked instead.

"_She's_ my date," answered Harry rearing in from behind. He was checking his silver watch before glancing at Draco. Nothing changed as Harry looked at Draco as though he was already familiar with the face. "Hermione…" said Harry nudging pass Ron. "Ron! Move your arse will you?" He snapped and shoved pass Ron. However, his path was then blocked. Looking at Draco, he said, "Enjoy your evening."

The brunette frowned at his archrival and scoffed disapprovingly towards Ron's wide open mouth. "Shut your mouth, Weasley," Draco said curtly before swiftly walking by. "There's nothing to look at…"

"Are you kidding me?" Ron said catching Draco's forearm. Draco winced and threw a nasty look at the red-head.

It seemed that being in the female body made Draco prone to pain more easily. "Let go of me."

Ron released Draco whether it was from his orders or his success in diverting his attention towards him. "Harry's gotten himself a real looker this time."

"You mean he usually dates ugly women?" Draco asked curiously.

Ron grinned, "He has a history of meeting the oddest people, but you – you're normal."

"Ron! Quit talking to him and get over here!" Hermione ordered. "I need your opinion on this dress…"

"_Him_?" Ron repeated confused. "This woman is not a _him, _Hermione! Get your eyes checked!"

Hermione shot back, "Get your sexuality checked! That's Draco after he took Harry's polyjuice potion."

Ron turned sharply back towards the brunette. The most feminine woman he's ever seen Harry picked, was really a man – in disguise. So much for being _normal._

"Aaaagh, the infamous polyjuice potion," Draco muttered beneath his breath as Ron gasped and slapped himself across the face. "Just tell the whole world why don't you, Granger?" Firmly frustrated once again, Draco stalked back to his bedroom across the hall. He was really going to go whether he wanted to or not.

Half an hour later, the inhabitants left Black Manor and arrived at the Raven Hall banquet (location unknown). After being checked through the list of guests, Draco distanced himself from his partner. He wasn't going to meet anyone for there was no one he wanted to see. The past left him a lot of enemies and during his years as a Deatheater, he even attracted the attention of many proclaimed Aurors, one in which included the legendary Harry Potter. However, their paths never crossed each others'.

Draco slowly rotated his head left and right, astounded by the hall's setup. Glowing lights everywhere and the artificial night sky above complimented the white candles that floated just beneath the ceiling. The walls were decorated with the strangest ornaments Draco's ever seen and portraits of dancing people lined the hall; moving of course. As Draco finally realized, they were moving exactly to the music orchestrated, cheerful, welcoming music to the guests and all their acquaintances. It was awkward. As Draco strolled pass groups of gatherings, he saw many of his enemies, his school professors, friends of his family, the renowned Aurors, and some of his Slytherin comrades; even some of Pansy's friends and relatives. What they were known for, Draco couldn't clearly remember but the chance of her attending brought a slight hope to his heart.

His pale hand unconsciously reached for the pendant around his neck. Strangely, it was colder than ever. Draco sighed.

He didn't belong here because really, these are people who are trying to put him and his organization in prison, or to the afterlife. A frown creased his brow and Draco continued his roaming of the banquet. It didn't matter if he looked like a loner, it really didn't…

Moving quickly through the masses of body, he was sure no one could move completely through without bumping into another; that was exactly what happened to Draco. He didn't see them coming or he did but assumed they'd move away because they looked at him, but they did not and instead, one of them suddenly blocked his path. It was an action uncalled for and Draco couldn't stop himself as he collided against the other. The group of men he was surrounded by laughed humorously, with their glass of drinks in hand and the other in their pocket or wrapped around a woman.

As soon as Draco balanced himself, he looked at his blockade, "Watch where you're going!"

"No, watch where you're going, Mudblood."

Draco glared at the man for a while and recognition dawned him. He was a fellow Slytherin that Draco never really liked because of their bloody history in the past. What was his name…Draco couldn't recall. He almost couldn't recognize the face either because of their years spent apart. Now that their meeting again, Draco was now the Muggle and this much struck him hard. They were both purebloods and despised the non-magic folk, but here he was in a body that could do no magic and in the gender they looked down upon.

The brunette sighed as he came to this important factor. He could not harm the man of course. He'd be down in seconds, but if Draco was here now with his full body, his blockade would be down faster than he could blink. So what to do if he had no magic? Clenching his hands and then unclenching them, he walked sharply towards the man who insulted him.

"You know," said the wizard looking down at Draco, "you're a pretty little lady. Makes up for your incompetence with magic." Draco shivered in disgust but allowed no trace of it to travel to the surface as the man traced his shoulder with a thick hand. Draco felt the rough callous fingers scraping against his skin and forced his protruding urge to snap the man's fingers in two.

He smiled smugly at Draco and Draco returned it with an equally sweet smile. However, confusion swept over the man's face as he watched the smile creep into a line and the face of an angel turned to that of an angry devil. The tall woman yanked the man's tie downwards until the male was at his knees, clawing to loosen the noose around his neck. An audience, mainly composed of the man's rich friends, merely watched amused Draco stomped the man's hand with his 3-inch heel (which took him an hour to master), "Call me a 'Muggle' or touch me again and I'll bloody beat your arse inside out," Draco hissed.

The crowd around them snickered but none dared step forward to avenge the young wizard. Respect for the non-magic folk (and the ones who learned magic) was recently established by a young Muggle witch doctor. Draco released the tie as soon as the man nodded his head and slowly raised his heel.

"I'm glad we can agree," Draco said and walked away.

It wasn't until after a couple steps and a couple 'gasping' that Hermione appeared before Draco's eyes. He looked at her skeptically as her expression was very alarmed. "Get down!" she cried as she lunged for Draco and knocked him off his feet. A violent streak of green flashed over their heads and exploded with a muffled bang. Angry exclamations roused on every side as the Hermione and Draco clambered to their feet. Draco immediately charged towards the wizard who had cast the silent spell, thinking _If I was only in my original form, I would have read his thoughts – I would not have been caught off guard...!_

Although, to his great surprise, Draco felt Hermione's firm grip on his shoulder telling him to stay back; he let her through and watched. Everyone's head followed her sleek form as they watched the petite woman storm by. Her almond brown hair trailed behind her in waves and her navy sea blue dress danced around violently, like a sea storm. The wizard sneered as Hermione neared him, "Your kind asking for help, I assume?" He scoffed, "I can take you on…" and lifted his un-injured hand.

"I don't think you know who you're up against."

"Mudblood."

Hermione gave him a hard stare and crossed her arms, "Let me remind you of you're place, Wellington (yes, this is the man's name, an almost completely useless OC character). Who was the pathetic one who got dumped by a Mudblood? You were. And who was the fellow whose family fell into debt because their idiot of a son spent all their money away on some tramp?" Hermione continued to bombard him with other humiliating facts. Draco couldn't help but notice she must have dealt with Wellington previously a lot in the past. The crowd murmured and a few began to laugh and agree with Hermione

Wellington looked about him, realizing the party was in Hermione's favor. "Look-" he choked as Hermione yanked the tie down. Their eyes were leveled and for a moment it was silent between them.

"One last thing: Who was the one who saved you when you were in trouble? Which hospital?"

Wellington gagged and tried to pry her firm hands away. "Your hospital!" he choked out.

"That's right," Hermione agreed and satisfied she let go of the tie as if nothing had happened. "And don't make me remind you yet again why you're here. You owe me." The last three words were emphasized. She then pivoted sharply on her heel and walked away, "I thought you'd know better, guess my expectations are too high. Disturb this banquet again Wellington, and you'll find yourself landing more than a public bruising."

Hermione left a trail of claps in her wake as Draco looked at her with a new light. As she neared him, Draco commented, "You handled that well."

Hermione grinned, "I've dealt with him more than once so I know where to hit the spots to hurt."

"Without resorting to magic."

The pair walked along side each other. "Of course not! Foul play here is not looked upon and why resort to magic when I can handle it myself? Words that don't end up being curses are sometimes more damaging to the emotional soul than the physical body." Hermione passed then said, "You didn't do so bad yourself, Malfoy."

Draco looked straight a head, "If I had my wand, he'd be dead."

Hermione shook her head, "That's not lady-like Malfoy."

"What's with you and 'lady-like'?" Draco questioned exasperated.

"Think of your position at the moment, Malfoy. A woman is grace and power. Knowing you, you can portray that easily, but making decisions such as death over something so trivial is pure stupidity. And when you're woman, at least act like a lady. We aren't men's better half for nothing. Even without magic, you are a strong person, if at least hot-headed at times," Hermione praised.

Draco was quiet and blinked slowly. _Women,_ he thought, _are so hard to understand._ "Erm, thanks…"

Hermione only nodded her head slightly to acknowledge the phrase.

"Granger, you've changed a lot."

"Well, you can't expect me to stay the same for the rest of my life considering what I deal with everyday." Her eyes looked disheartened for a moment, but they reverted to their original fierceness.

Draco mentally disagreed. He didn't realize, but the pair had entered the dancing floor and it was the perfect atmosphere for romantic couples. Wizards and witches alike scattered themselves along the brazen floor, dancing beneath the artificial night lit sky.

"Hermione!" Ron called from the side. "Over here!"

Hermione eyes lit up and she strolled towards him, however, she paused and turned to Draco, "Malfoy, it may not seem apparent now but," she pointed towards Harry who was walking in the centre, searching for a certain body, "please give Harry a chance. Don't let your past tie you down. Whether you believe it or not, people change over time."

Draco scoffed, "That's bullocks."

The brunette's eyes shifted to a more firm and frightening face, "Go to him and you'll see."

He watched as she left him for her young idiotic lover, watched, as she threw her arms around his neck and he swung her lightly around. All her formalities and her strong aura melted away to nothing as Hermione let loose herself on Ron. Taking her hand, Ron lead her into the crowd and from there, Draco lost sight of them. He could recall a time when his parents would dance with each other like that, their bodies close and moving to each other's rhythm – under a dimly lit room with soft music drifting around them and the only world they were in was their own.

Draco shifted on his heels before he turned his head slowly away. His eyes tiredly gazed upwards; he was tired of looking up so much. A man stood before him, dressed in a crimson red dress shirt and a black suit. Crisp green orbs captured Draco as he tried to smother his surprise. _Wasn't he way back there?_

Harry extended a hand towards Draco and bowed slightly, "May I have this dance..?"

Naturally, Draco would turn away from the invitation with spite and disgust. But that was if he was _Draco_, and right now he is portraying a lady.

'_Give him a chance._'

The brunette breathed carefully and replied, "It would be my pleasure…"

* * *

Once again, please review! I worked hard on this chapter and actually felt dedicated...about updates: that will not be kept. I'll update at least once every one to two months. I wished I had limitless time on my computer... Thank you. 


	8. Deadly Masquerade Part Two

**A/N: **Hey, sorry for the late update, but it's spring break now! Whoopee! I have finally succeeded in writing a nine page chapter (good?). I actually feel content about this. If there's anything awkward or confusing please tell me. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Deadly Masquerade (Part 2)**

Swirls and more swirls of twisted images of brightly colored garments circled and dazed the dancing couples of the Raven Hall Banquet. Illuminating the hall with soft, miniature blue diamonds, the starlit sky was merely an artificial replacement of nature, though it served its purpose well; if people looked long enough at the tiny orbs, they would have thought they blinked, like tiny fleeting fairies. Draco was such one as Harry dipped him and his partner's pinned hair skimmed the brazen floor. At that moment, his brown eyes searched the sky for some reason why he pitted himself beneath his rival, gave in to his nemesis.

For seconds, Draco stared hard at the still stars. The moment he chose to avert his attention, from the corners of his eyes, they blinked, as if answering his puzzling mind.

With the haunting reeds of the violins coming to its climax and Draco was pulled back into position, he realized what was happening to him. The music began to pick up pace and the slow rhythm of the dancers took pursuit. However, the change took Draco by surprise, being the one who usually led the lady; he didn't do too well with his new role. Draco's ankles accidentally crossed paths as Harry turned him.

He gave a small yelp just loud enough for his partner to raise a brow. "Watch where you step."

Draco rolled his eyes, "No 'be careful' or 'Are you alright?' Some gentleman you are."

Harry took his hands and positioned them once more. He replied with amusement in his voice, "Well, you aren't exactly a lady yourself."

Draco glared at him, "Thanks to your Polyjuice potion."

"Brilliant wasn't it?"

"That's what Granger said…Turning into your opposite sex isn't the most exciting thing in the world," Draco stated flatly. "To do it willingly, I'd say you'd have to be a little mad."

Harry listened, never taking his eyes off the brunette, "And what would that make you?"

Draco scoffed, "A victim of some sick wizard." He stared at Harry, wondering why he kept staring at him like that. Then he turned his head away. "Quit spinning me so fast. I feel nauseas."

Harry slowed down, but only slightly and just enough so Draco wouldn't complain.

The brunette looked everywhere but his partner's face. The people around them were much more interesting anyways… "So tell me exactly why you created a potion that changes a person's gender?" _Giving him a chance, giving him a chance…_

"Experimenting."

"That's a little immoral."

"It's for my own purposes."

Draco arched his brows. "You know how wrong that sounds?"

"Alright," said Harry. "It's a disguise."

"For missions I assume."

"Yes, that would be how Zabini was captured."

"Really now?"

"You doubt me? Of course he couldn't resist a lady's charms."

Draco was silent. "I didn't see you on the _Daily Prophet_."

"It's disclosed information."

"So why would you make me take this potion?" Draco questioned, once again looking away, searching for a certain body. "To be your date? Is that it? Or is it some kind of joke to embarrass me?" and as he asked, Draco couldn't help but notice Harry's grip tighten around his waist, pulling him closer to his body. "Cause if that's true, I'm not sorry I'm like this," and Draco distanced himself more from Harry, regaining his previous comfortable zone.

Harry waited for him to explain but found that Draco didn't plan to elaborate. He steered his head towards Draco's direction and spotted Hermione. She was closely linked to Ron and the both of them looked very much in love.

Harry, looked at them for a while, then, "You know you have no chance."

Draco appeared perplex as he looked back at Harry, then he smiled mischievously. "With this body I won't."

"Either way, she's out of your league."

"You haven't answered my questions."

_Questions? Right, his questions_…Harry pondered.

"If this was created for a disguise, then certainly you have reason for me being here like this or you're just a loser who's in desperate need of a temporary partner. Well, which is it?"

To Draco's surprise, he waited patiently for his answer – even anticipating what would come out. If it had any relation connecting to the Voldemort then he wouldn't stand for it.

Harry remained to stare at Draco as he began to speak. "You want to know the honest truth?" To Draco, his eyes appeared to be the same as their first encounter, cold as steel and unruly like the depths of jungle. To be able to have the power to threaten or change that vast kingdom would take guts and a fire. However, it seemed as if Draco hardly influenced Harry and his face remained expressionless.

…if it was something nice, something that would make him see more of Harry then what he already saw, he probably couldn't take it either.

"No, never mind…" Draco quickly confirmed and writhed himself away. He realized he wanted Harry's recognition, an approval of some kind. Though how could he? He himself led their Headmaster to death…

He thought it was better off not knowing anything at all.

And just as he escaped, just as he escaped...Harry grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back, annoyance written all over his face. People continued to move all around them, circling them, like a tribal dance. "When you ask a question, you _wait_ for it to be answered."

"I said never mind, alright? You dolt!" snapped Draco. "Or didn't you hear?"

"I heard and I want to answer you."

Draco tore his arm away. "Well, if it's something about revenge, forget about it I don't need to hear anymore about that crap."

Harry frowned quizzically and it persisted as he said darkly, "What revenge? What do you mean by again? I have never mentioned your involvement in anything."

"His death!" Draco stormed. "You can't deny you hate me for that!" The brunette glared fiercely at him, teeth gritted, his mind clearly frustrated; his heart tearing up.

_I didn't want to do it…_

Harry was silent as if he heard Draco's tiny voice.

_Give him a chance? Give him a chance?! How can I when he just reopened what I closed? How can he answer my questions without contempt from the past?...Why the bloody hell do I CARE? _

Draco walked away; mindlessly grunting out apologies as he pushed passed couples after couples towards the hallway out. How to get home wasn't on his mind, the fact if he had a home to go to was definitely, being questioned.

He sighed as he neared the wall and leaned to rest, watching the banquet's success. There were so many people around here he knew, yet he didn't knew at the same time. Everyone was different, except for Harry maybe. Draco bit his lip. _I wonder if she's here…_

As he mused over his previous argument, Draco's ears pricked up at the solid thuds of dress shoes coming his way, slow, heavy, and long strides. He frowned knowing full well they weren't Harry's who walked lightly and quickly. There was familiarity in it, familiarity back in the Death Eater's headquarters. Usually, when he was down, sitting alone somewhere, someone was always there waiting to make him feel more terrible.

The shadow stooped over him and Draco finally looked up, his heart thumping hard against his chest and his eyes bewildered.

"Was the floor that interesting, _Malfoy_?" Zabini asked sarcastically. "You were staring at the ground pretty intently back there."

"…What are you doing here?"

Zabini bent over and kissed Draco's cheek. "I missed this body of yours…but I guess you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. I heard you'd be here, so I took a peek in the guestbook nights ago – just to be sure."

Draco shoved him away. "Potter used this body, not me. How'd you know who I was?"

Zabini frowned at the rejection; his eyes were a mixed emotion of affection and at the same time, hatred. "Don't you remember? Pansy and her trio helped me escape. Why wouldn't she tell me what her ex-lover was up to? Why wouldn't she tell me why my capturer was with you? You who betrayed our society, our master. Naturally of course, I'd like to visit my former comrade."

Draco gritted his teeth, 'You're no comrade of mine! You tormented me."

Zabini leered in closer, pressing his body against Draco's, breathing on his neck then whispering into his ear, "Only because you were everyone's favorite. You were the strongest in our society, but emotionally…" Zabini bit the tip of his ear and Draco could feel his legs giving in, "you were the weakest. Oh, I just wanted you to be prepared for what would come next. For example...your parent's death?"

_Someone had said they were unfaithful to the Lord…that's why they were brought in to be questioned, for me to be questioned…_

"You-?!"

Zabini closed his mouth over with his and ran his fingers through Draco's brown hair, sighing deeply. He desired more than just this kiss; he wanted the body and the soul that he never truly claimed. No matter how much Zabini wished to extend that kiss, he couldn't and it only lasted a brief moment be fore he decided to get back down to business. He released Draco and looked down at him, "You were much easier than Potter."

"I'll kill you…!" Draco choked out crumbling to the floor. "I'll kill you!"

"Well, those aren't the eyes of a murderer," Zabini stated crouching down. He lifted Draco's chin with is his right hand and they stared at each other. "These eyes tell me they belong to a coward." And he dropped him. "I'll warn you, the Dark Lord is after you. Tonight, he'll send you a messenger. I'm just here as an acquaintance. If you're foolish enough, you go tell your protector I was here, but that's only if you can escape me."

Gulping down all his attempted sobs and putting his fears aside, Draco flung out at him with a clenched fist. Zabini stopped it however, as it came towards his face. He smirked, "How does it feel to be completely powerless?"

Draco burned with a fierce desire to beat the shit out of his oppressor. Being forced to be protected by his arch nemesis was low enough; being called powerless again broke the wall between him and Zabini. He was tired of being powerless. Draco was surprised no one saw them, but he bashed Zabini as much as he could – mostly with is heels. He slugged him across the face, canned him and as he bent double over in pain, Draco hiked up his dress and sprinted through the crowd frantically. He decided.

In order to construct his revenge, he'd need Harry. No matter the reasons.

Draco turned his head to find if Zabini was following him. He wasn't and as he turned back, he wasn't quite so sure how to react. Reeling his head forward, a pair of brown eyes met with his and a ghost like figure disrupted Draco's shoulder as he followed through his run. Jet black hair passed him, sweeping him softly across his own cheek. Once again, he craned his neck towards her and unmistaken ably it was Pansy, but she vanished into the crowd. It all took but one look to find that she already knew him.

Oh God...if she's here then – Draco searched the ceiling, the balconies, and the dancers among the crowd. Panic began to rise in him and he shoved people away. These people are in danger if Pansy and her crew are here...

_Potter? Potter where are you?! _Draco asked in his mind. He let his mind freely go and if Harry could hear his voice among this throng, then the better. _Potter-!_

A hand appeared and stopped the brunette in his tracks.

"Oomph!" Draco gasped.

"I can hear you once. No need to call me the second time."

"Potter-"

Harry sighed, "Yes, I heard you. Stop calling me that," he said bitterly. "Zabini and the Escapists Trio are here."

Draco furrowed his brow. "How'd you know?"

"Coincidence Malfoy," Harry replied sarcastically. "Honestly, why would you be here then if I didn't know?"

"I was bait?!"

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

_He fucking kissed me._ Draco thought stunned. _Toyed with me. Played with my emotions. And confused me over you._

Harry turned his head left and right, his back facing Draco and for unknown reasons, he felt betrayed again. He was beginning to trust and that forming bond had broken apart yet again.

"If you've known this then you know that _He _has sent a messenger for me tonight."

"Really? I guess he must have arrived already."

"Where?"

Harry scoffed. "Can't you even spot your own favorite professor?" Harry asked smirking.

Draco's ears pricked at the tone of Harry's voice and slowly, his heart stopped dead, his face drowning in horror as he realized the man before him was in fact not Harry at all, but - another acquaintance of Draco's.

Harry loomed over Draco as the boy whispered his name, "Professor Snape…"

"That's right," he said smirking. "I am the messenger and tonight, I guarantee you won't escape unharmed."

Draco snapped out of his daze when Harry/Snape raised an arm over his head, bringing a cape to hover over him. Draco spun around and screamed, but his voice was muffled by the orchestra play and soon he was swallowed up in the ebony cloth.

From the distance, Harry stared above the massive crowd and frowned. He thought he heard his name…


	9. Cornered on the Bridge Top

**A/N: I know it's been a couple of years since I've updated, so why did I pick it up again? I found an unfinished chapter and reviews that made me want to complete it, so here I am. **

**To recap: Draco's parents have both been killed by Voldemort. Draco manages to escape somehow so he is now considered a traitor to the Death Eaters. Then, Harry is hired to protect Draco and even though Draco is reluctant to have him, he obliges 'cause he's desperate; so he is now currently staying at Harry's Black Manor. Somewhere along the way, he receives a pendent from his ex-girlfriend, Pansy, from Harry's hand. This pendent holds truths that are yet to be revealed. And so Draoc's been there at the manor for couple of weeks I guess. Hermione is given an invitation to a banquet and so does Harry – they can bring dates and Harry has chosen Draco. Just for kicks, but it's really for his own protection, Draco is given a suspicious potion from Harry. This potion happens to be polyjuice potion so Draco is turned into a woman. He attends the banquet along with Hermione, Ron, and Harry … until Snape comes in disguised and takes Draco away. **

**Chapter Nine: Cornered on the Bridge Top**

Draco drew in deep breaths as he overlooked the city and shivered. He was standing over the London bridge, hundreds of meters above the river and no magic was going to save him. Staring down, he grimaced at the sight of rushing water and beeping cars below. Of course, none of the common-folk saw him. Who would actually look up to find two people on top of a bridge? And say, even if they did see them, they wouldn't exactly spontaneously decide to save him, which was what Draco needed at the moment.

"Afraid are you?" Snape asked coolly from aside.

Draco inched away and covered what was left of his exposing skin. He didn't look at his old professor's face. Instead, he gazed at the slick vehicles driving below. Yet again the sky was pouring and Draco was careful to watch his step as he inched away from his abductor. "How can a Seeker be afraid of heights?" he asked distantly.

"Maybe he should be when presented with a situation absent of his wand," Snape answered darkly.

"I don't need a wand," Draco come-backed and still averting his eyes, "I could swim…" _Just not dive_. Draco honestly knew he was useless without a wand, but then a plan formulated in his mind. He didn't like being taken advantage of. That just wasn't right. Beneath his cloak and dress, Draco felt around for the cell phone Harry lend him just in case for emergency purposes. He recalled Harry's instructions, keeping careful caution and note that Snape knew how to read minds.

_Flip the phone open and dial this number if you need me._

Draco blinked cluelessly for a moment. That time he didn't think he'd need help but now that he mentioned it, Draco couldn't exactly recall the numbers.

Snape walked close to the edge of the bridge frame, "Well, if I were to push you off at this moment," he said walking right off the frame, "could you do this?"

Draco watched him glide over thin air as if it was a frozen floor and released a breath that Snape mistakened as fear. His fingers met cold plastic. Something with a seven….he thought hard.

"It's almost midnight…" Snape commented looking at a peculiar black watch on his wrist. "Nine of them should be here soon."

Draco frowned, as he slid the top half of the phone beneath his sleeves and felt the number pads. Earlier, he had been fascinated with the glowing numbers and managed to memorize all the buttons. Suddenly, he remembered Harry's little reminder for his contact number. Draco mentally raised a brow, wondering how he could have forgotten.

_H. Potter._

Draco dialed and waited. He knew it was ringing, but wasn't sure if Harry had picked up, so he left it to ring and faced his old Professor. "Who are these nine people?"

Snape snickered, "You'll remember soon enough. There'll all here to pick you up."

The wind blew harshly at him and his cloak and dress thrashed wildly around against the raining downpour. He hugged himself close and stared at Snape who was observing closely at him. "Why won't you kill me right here?" he implored.

"Why should I fight a defenseless witch?"

"What bullshit. You'd kill a Muggle without hesitation."

"It's not my place to dispose of you."

Draco scoffed and sniffed. "And the nine people are for what? My containment?"

"Questioning."

Draco breathed in and didn't exhale for the next 3 second. The word 'questioning' meant trouble – namely lots of pain and agony. He glanced down the bridge with all the flowing cars. Maybe jumping off would be easier than going through torture. _I hate pain, _he thought, moving close to the edge.

Snape looked bemused, "Trying to take the short way out are you? Pitiful. Don't bother Malfoy, you won't get past me."

"I'm pleased to know that," Draco said bitterly.

And they both silenced themselves, allowing the swift winds whip rain sleets into their face as cars honked below. Draco knew as he stared at his former comrade, teacher – protector – he knew Snape wanted to ask him more than anyone else why he would betray the Dark Side. He'd viciously point out Draco had no other purpose in life, no other position to put himself in and have others accept him. He has the Malfoy blood running through him and their place is no where near the non-magic folk.

"You wouldn't understand," Draco whispered.

Snape glared at him coldly, knowing what he meant even though he didn't ask Draco anything.

Draco muttered other phrases that only had meaning between the two of them, but his words were lost to the wind as it carried it away. Instead, an enormous hissing sound, followed by the air around him, began to pull in around him like a giant vacuum. He tried to resist the wind pulling him in, his arms up to guard his face against the rain and then he dared to see the new arrivals. Black figures cloaked in tearing thin robes and a sallow face occupied each body – Dementors.

_Bloody hell._

He remembered the day he took a tour around Azkaban prison – it was horrifying. The look on the prisoner's all void of life. Huddling in their corners muttering incoherent words, some of them even sat there on their beds, staring at the ceiling – thinking of nothing. Azkaban was a place that housed soulless bodies. Draco didn't want to become an empty shell. Even though he didn't have great memories, they were precious to him; they made him content – he'd rather die than lose all that mattered.

Adrenaline rushed through Draco like a static shock, and with a last burst of energy he pulled his weight against the Dementors' power – pulled and pulled until he broke free of their invisible grasp. It was only a fraction of a second, but it was just enough to heave himself off the bridge.

The waters below invited Draco, although it looked inviting – Draco was not prepared to die. He didn't want to go to Azkaban, or to reconcile with Voldemort. He had greater ambitions and he wasn't willing to die now – not when he had his parents to avenge.

Here he was seconds from death – and he knew he'd hit unconsciousness the moment he'd break the water surface. Look how high the bridge was, who could come out unscathed or lose a couple of brain cells? Snape could save him if he chose, but that would mean going through the giant spiral that was between them right then.

Draco experienced his gut sinking in, the kind when someone was falling. He didn't know what else to do so only one thing came to possess his mind…"HARRY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

His voice came out shrill and cracking because of his dry throat - he couldn't believe the new voice of his, the sharpness of it felt like it could rip through sheets of metal. Even so, it was…effective.

The cold nipped at his skin and as the gravity pulled Draco down fast, his hair trailed behind him and often times, slapping against his face as his body was overturned by the wind. His eyes were shut tightly and his arms wound themselves around his thin body, a hand clutching tightly to a black cell. Draco faintly heard the dead dial tone of the device and felt despair.

It was only seconds in which he had fallen, but it seemed like minutes that were too painful to get over. It wasn't the first time in his life he wished for a miracle – anything to save him now – but Snape was an exception.

The first thing Draco heard was a 'thud' as he landed in to…_something_ – his breath was knocked out as he hung over someone's shoulder_._ The second thing he heard was a voice close to his ear. Whether it whispered an apology or a warning – Draco wasn't too sure, but the tone of the voice was one he was not accustomed to; when he looked around, he was met with the familiar eyes staring back at him. The third thing he heard was the sound of rain disappearing as he felt his body bound closely together to spin rapidly in time with his savior's; Draco knew they were Disapparating.

He could hear the distant howling of the Dementors as well as Snape's outraged voice slowly fade away, and for the first time that night, Draco was relieved.

* * *

A/N: It's quite a short chapter since the next scene is somewhere completely different, but the next would be a longer one for sure. Last of all, please review ;)


	10. Return to Black Manor

A/N: Wow, it has been quite a long time since I've first published…more the reason to finish it! I wanted to put this up on New Year's Day but I couldn't come up with an ending D: So here it is at last! Happy Belated New Year's Day and best of luck for 2010 for every fanfic writer out there!

**Chapter 10: Return to Black Manor**

"What took you so long?!" Draco screamed over the howling effects of their transportation as he covered his ears.

Harry screamed back, "Who's fault is it that you followed a stranger?!"

"I was kidnapped!" Draco cried out furiously.

Everything suddenly stood still and Draco's feet met with solid ground. He felt a hand remove his own hands from his ears, then a dark face spoke. "Really, you acting so high and mighty, and then you go get yourself kidnapped. I thought you would know better, Malfoy." Harry said angrily as he turned around to hang his coat on a coat rack. Draco realized they were in the foyer back at the Black Manor.

"I thought he was you, you ass," Draco replied acidly. It was odd, Harry's image was used falsely but Draco had complete faith in the Snape in disguise. He never thought Harry would 'go against' him even though he should have considered that idea because of his situation.

Draco frowned in frustration and turned sharply away towards the winding stairs. He couldn't help voicing his angry thoughts as he stomped up, his dress soaked and his feet shoeless. "How could I have been so stupid?!!" he growled fiercely. "I was a fool for ever trusting him in the first place! And look where it got me – I might as well be dead by now. Fool…fool!"

Harry yanked Draco back, interrupting his train of thoughts. "If it weren't for me, you **would** be dead you, ungrateful brat."

"What? Do you expect me to thank you after you broke your promise?" Draco snapped jerking his body away, "I had the _stupidity _to trust you, but what can I say? You were the only damn person willing to stand me even though you hate me. I put my trust in you, unbelievable…you made me think it was conceivable that I would be safe," Draco ranted taking steps up, his hand moving in wild gestures, "you and the rest of this household, but specifically you. You really made me believe that there was–" He stopped.

Harry stared at him, "What?"

Draco stood midstep as he realized the source of his anger. He was let down and he felt childish. Nonetheless Draco continued up the steps quickly, pondering quietly, the silence between him and Harry, deathly.

Why was he so uptight on this promise situation? When did he so easily trust? It was this household – Ron, Hermione…Harry. They accepted him in a way, an unwanted stray; he actually began to grow used to them despite the many arguments that broke out. At least there was something going on.

"Malfoy…" Harry said dangerously as if he would crack if the man didn't answer him, but Draco walked on, deaf to the warning.

_I haven't trusted anybody in a long while. I held my hopes high because of him, so why am I so hell bent on him not being there for me? _

Draco stopped, voicing his thoughts once more, and turned around to face Harry, who continued to near him. Draco felt confused but perhaps if he focused on Harry, he would find an answer.

"This isn't the first time I was let down and I've been hurt, I am human after all, but you…" Draco waved his hand, "you manage to make things worse."

…_Like ripping me into two._

Draco continued as Harry walked slowly up the staircase, but with each step that Harry took, Draco's eyes never left his face. He was beginning to understand.

"You've deceived me many times. I'm tired of it so leave me be. I've spoken," Draco said curtly and hastily climbed the stairs before Harry got to him. Each foot that pounded against the floor rang bells in his ears.

He knew now the factors of his anxiety. It was like peer pressure – he cared what Harry thought about him and yet, he didn't know what was going on in that man's mind.

Draco shivered, grasping the fact he was half naked and still a women. He opened his door and went in but as he attempted to close the door, he found Harry barring the way. "Potter – what do you want? I changed to a woman forcibly because of you, I went to the banquet with you, and I nearly died. So, get the fuck out right now. I'm changing."

Harry shrugged. "Go ahead."

Draco stared at him seriously. "Not with you here."

"Suck it up, this is my house and I'm not letting you out of my sight. Who knows, you might get kidnapped again, being the dolt you are."

Draco scowled. He perused through his drawers for something warm and took out a black sweater and loose pants.

When he face Harry once more, he frowned. Harry was still there standing by the doorway. Draco moved quickly in to his washroom and slammed the door close. He warned Harry not to Apparate into the bathroom because if he did, he can expect a beating will greet him.

Draco peeled the wet dress off and dried his body and hair with a towel. He looked at the naked body in the mirror and mused at himself for a second before he noticed he continued to wear the necklace Pansy gave him. He quickly pulled on the sweater and the pants. Women…his thoughts traced back to Pansy. A loose person she was, she was still loyal. He left the bathroom, forgetting that Harry could still be outside.

Clutching the pendant down by his side, Draco wondered why the pendant was ice cold. It was body warm up to the point where he realized the reason why he kept wearing it.

"Malfoy."

Draco looked up, startled then assumed an irritated face, "Oh. You're still here."

Warmth suddenly spread all through his hand. Surprised, Draco looked down to observe the pendent. It looked cold but it felt otherwise. He held it up by the string for Harry to see. "When you gave me this – are you sure Pansy didn't say a thing about its purpose?"

"I'm sure."

"Something's not right…" Draco muttered placing the pendent in his hand. "She was at the banquet. She saw me and…" Draco raised his head a bit, glaring at Harry, "she sure didn't look like she was ready to end things with me."

Harry's eyes were indifferent as he spoke. "You saw her? I should have known she'd be in there."

"That's beside the point," Draco said stalking towards Harry. "This came from her right? What did she _really_ say to you?"

Harry was leaning against the wall and barely budged as Draco came to threaten him. "I lied back then."

"Obviously," Draco growled furiously. "So what's the truth?" he asked shoving the pendent in his face.

Harry glared at Draco with zero guilt on his face and stated, "She still loves you," he answered straightening himself, "but the fact is," Harry continued as he grabbed Draco's arm with the pendent, "you don't," he finished coldly, slamming Draco's body on to the wall beside him.

Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Draco gasped out. "What the bloody hell are you doing?! And how the hell would you know how I feel?" he questioned shoving Harry away, but his hand still gripped Draco's. The brunette didn't understand the other man's violent reaction, but nonetheless, it inspired Draco's cold demeanor. He felt himself becoming guarded against Harry's reaction.

"Let me go," Draco demanded in a low voice. Even as a woman, he still managed to sound vicious.

Although noting Draco's seriousness in his voice, Harry did not release Draco. Instead, he raised Draco's arm so that it was level with their eyes. Then he asked, "Haven't you noticed the pendent grows cold when you think about her? …And how it grows warm when I'm with you – like now?"

Breathing proved to be too difficult for Draco. His heart pounded against his chest, and questions plagued his mind, and he had no idea why yet, despite this, he retained his cool exterior. It was true, the pendent in his hand was burning hot, as if it was consuming his palm and fingers, but even so, it did not hurt him. What was Harry trying to get at?

"She makes it cold," Harry elaborated, "I make it hot. What do you make of that?"

Draco didn't want to think too much of it. "I'm just hearing the observations of a selfish and arrogant idiot. "

Harry released him. "You never did see what was in front of you."

"Neither have you." And even as Draco said this, he could not think of what Harry had meant, and only defended himself. However, as soon, as those words left his mouth, he felt regret settling at the bottom of his stomach.

"…Really…?" Harry asked quietly leaning forward. "That's funny 'cause the first time we met, I hated your guts and suspected you of many things," Harry continued as he pushed Draco's bangs back, "and it's no surprise that you weren't up to no good, every time."

Draco frowned with every word leaving Harry's mouth, and even more so when he felt his bangs being pulled back. Even though his past brought many unpleasant memories to Draco, and his pride was much too great to admit to anything, he could not deny the trouble he had caused, but he's grown since then.

"Quit touching me," Draco muttered, ducking away from Harry entirely. "But, how can I help what's in my blood? A Malfoy is a Malfoy." Draco continued as he walked towards his bed, realizing he was tired, "We will curse, deceive…murder and betray for life. How will I be any different? You've seen my works, I'm as dark as black."

"What's with this sudden confession? You're just going to admit everything? Where's your pride?" Harry mocked with a cruel voice. He stood where he was, keeping his distance.

Draco didn't turn around to face Harry as he sluggishly sat on the edge of the mattress of his bed. "It's the truth anyways. I'm not childish enough to deny that, but," Draco intertwined his fingers together as stared at the plush carpet, "… I also wonder where my pride is too? I can't find it since I've met you again, and this form I'm in doesn't help either."

There was a minor silence in between before Draco shivered in his clothes at the thought of what he had become and had always been.

"You look beautiful the way you are," Harry commented, who managed to walk closer to Draco without him knowing.

Sickened by the praise of his enemy, Draco tipped his head back and said through tight lips, "I don't want to hear that coming from a man-child like you, especially when I'm still in this kind of body."

When Draco expected Harry to retort against his name calling and return one with similar contempt, he was met with an unexpected response. Harry merely stared at Draco from above and his face, his manner, showed no remnants of a 'man-child;' the serious atmosphere that befell the room took Draco by surprise. So, at the first word spoken, Draco's ears pricked, feeling foolish for being relieved of the momentary silence. And then he shivered again without knowing why.

The words came out slow.

"Thanks to my excellent taste, the form you have taken tonight is of course, beautiful," Harry said standing not two feet away, "but you Draco…" Harry said in a low voice as he bent over with ease, his right arm just extending outwards until his fingers ran through Draco's hair, "you... are flawless."

Too concentrated on how Harry's mouth was moving and what they said, Draco didn't notice when Harry smoothly leaned forward, with a tilt to his head, and planted a small and chaste kiss against his lips. Draco no longer felt the chill but the pendent within his hand burned fiercely, and it seemed the warmth managed to reach his chest, for he no longer shivered. However, the moment wasn't to last, even though Draco could swear his heart stopped for a moment. Then after a heartbeat passed with nothing but light breathing, Harry withdrew, his hand now cupping the back of Draco's head, and as his thumb brushed the side of Draco's temple, Harry fixed his eyes on the other man and quietly asked, "Are you flattered now?"

* * *

A/N: I really hate endings like these but I sure love writing it :) but then again, it's just my sorry excuse for not knowing how to continue it. Please review :D


	11. In Which there is Bonding

A/N: As this title suggests, there is "bonding" between other people besides Harry, who, in fact, does not appear at all in this chapter other than through other characters or through recollection. I believe this is essential in Draco's development and I also want to give the voice of secondary characters. Please enjoy nonetheless. I will be out with Chapter 12 by the end of February by the way.

**Chapter 11: In Which there is Bonding**

Draco lay on the bed with a fur blanket covering his entire body, but even though he also wore two cotton sweaters and a pair of wool socks, he could not be relieved of the chill that remained in his body after what happened to him just hours before. He held the pendent loosely in one hand beneath the pillow in which he was laying on, and wondered, with great difficulty, the message the pendent was trying to convey. Or did it mean anything at all? With all the changing temperatures on the small pendent, it could mean so many things, yet at the same time, it could equally mean nothing. Draco didn't know what to think. He originally gave it to Pansy as a pretty present that could shut her up, but the jeweller failed (or did Draco just didn't listen) to warn Draco of any possible magical properties the stone may have possessed.

Three hours ago, he was sitting on the edge of the mattress he now laid on, receiving a kiss, which was as mysterious as the blue pendent he held, from a most unlikely man. Turning on to his back, Draco recalled that moment of confusion.

First there were shivers running all through his body, even though he was fairly warm, and that was as Harry had first taken his steps towards Draco. Then there was the murmur of words from Harry that left Draco unsure of how to respond. He knew Harry had been drawing closer with every breath he was taking, but Draco couldn't comprehend the situation when Harry extended out his hand to him…and how it pushed through his hair without hesitance. Draco had realized that the shivering was due to his body returning to his normal self as the polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off, so which part of him was it that Harry had referred to as being beautiful?

"…_but you Draco, you are flawless."_

Since when did Harry start calling Draco by his first name? Since which part of him had been flawless?

Draco frowned as he looked at the ceiling. In the silence of the room, he could only hear his heart beating steadily within his chest, but it beat faster the more Draco replayed what had happened earlier.

Harry's hand had already occupied itself on Draco's head; following that was the halting of the blonde's unexplainable shivers, and then there were Harry's lips on Draco's cold ones. He couldn't fathom any of these actions. Draco never knew a man's mouth could be so gentle against his. It was different compared to the rough kiss of Blaise, which seemed as if Draco was being sucked like an octopus him (back at the Raven Hall Banquet), and it was also significantly different from his kiss towards Pansy, which felt sticky and wet, and even smelled sickeningly of vanilla. What was it? What made it different?

Was it the way Harry's lips just lightly pressed against his? Was it the way Harry tugged at his bottom lip just slightly as he pulled away? Was it the way Harry's hand had felt at the back of his head, as if he would never let go; the way Harry's thumb smoothed over his temple as he gazed quietly at him? Was this all Harry had to do to rattle Draco's nerves up?

Draco touched his lips with his numb hand and sighed – the ghost of warmth still lingered there. He knew now that at the exact moment he reverted back to his original male body, Harry had made his move. Draco only came to this conclusion after he threw Harry out in a rage, misunderstanding the situation and reading everything too wrong, but he should have known. It wasn't long hair that Harry had been touching, it was Draco's very own light and short hair that Harry's hands had been skimming through; it was his lips he had kissed. The only question was why?

"_Are you flattered now?"_

Draco cursed in the air, remembering his displeasure at hearing that sentence, but there wasn't a doubt that he wasn't flattered, if a little flustered and confused as well. Nobody had ever treated Draco in the way Harry had done, or even spoken to him in such a haunting voice. Draco had every reason to feel embarrassed and angry at Harry, a man whose ulterior motives were usually unexplainable, especially in crucial moments; this resulted in Draco wanting to know why Harry had done what he did. It didn't make any sense.

The blonde couldn't even blush at that time, having been too furious to be bashful and too prideful to begin with. After the instance of physical contact, Draco had only stared at Harry with blank cold eyes. His hand touched Harry's, as he used it to lower it away from his head, and then he dropped it. "Potter," Draco had uttered bitterly, while sitting uncomfortably stiff on the edge of the mattress, "don't ever touch me like that…again!" And then quite unexpectedly, Draco felt a deep fire burning within his chest as he shouted the last word. To Harry's surprise, he had been knocked off his feet and was sent flying out the room, the door automatically slamming shut and locking itself after his body hit the wall outside.

Left alone in the room, the blonde wondered why he didn't use magic earlier – the first time he came over to stay and had his wand taken away at the same time, since he could use magic without his wand if he felt strongly against something. However, for sure that time round, that level of magic was definitely traceable. So, accordingly and expected of dutiful Harry, the Black Manor had been whisked into a different location because Draco now stared at a landscape that was far more sinister than the previous setting. Thin trees swamped in fog were visible passed the windows. Staring outside without any particular thoughts, Draco could only guess of their whereabouts.

It was morning by the time Draco opened his eyes, but it wasn't the usual hour that he woke up by. Deciding that he felt too restless to go back to sleep, he threw aside his blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He remembered the time he broke the mirror and walked through the shards with his bare feet, leaving a trail of red that streaked across the rug. There wasn't anything that could've soothed the pain he felt as he recalled the death of his parents – not the destruction of the room or even the blood that drained from his feet. Yet, somehow, Draco did manage to pass most days without a single thought of their death.

Turning the knob of his door, Draco noticed the pendent wrapped loosely around his left wrist like a bracelet, and for a moment felt discomfort sweeping through his body, yet it was thrilling at the same time. Then he entered the dimly lit hall, intent in putting last night's incident into the back of his head. As it was still early in the morning, Draco didn't expect anyone would be awake – even the people in the paintings, that lined the walls, were quietly snoozing. Taking a step forward, Draco walked down the hall until he came to the stairs overlooking the foyer. He could see faint light striking through the fog as he glanced at the foyer main window, and wondered again where he was. He then crossed to the next wing to continue his exploration (the Black Manor was still unfamiliar to him and not all the rooms were known to him). These were the headquarters in which his hosts slept. Feeling adventurous and a little mischievous, Draco strolled in. He surprisingly met with Hermione.

"Malfoy!" she cried with a surprised whisper, jumping a little in her nightgown. The several parchments, and leather books she carried, were shook loose from her arms and fell to the ground with a rustle and thump. "You surprised me! What are you doing so early up in the morning...?"

But Draco was already bending down to pick up the fallen items before she could finish her sentence. Surprisingly to Draco, it was a natural reaction when he immediately tried to grab the books, and as he straightened himself, handed over the three books and a parchment to Hermione, he stared at her without a word.

"Thank you…" Hermione said smiling a little as she gathered the remaining objects into her arms once more. "I thought you would just laugh at me and walk by."

"I thought I would too," Draco said blinking, "but a lot of things have changed since Hogwarts. I'm sure you would've given me quite a beating if I ignored you…" Draco recalled last night's banquet when a man whose name he could not remember tried to harass them. Nonetheless, the man left them alone after Hermione dealt with him.

"I might've not have," said Hermione walking in the opposite direction of Draco's. "You are, after all, still a guest of the Black Manor. Even you should be treated with some courtesy, no matter our background. By the way, you may not want to wander around too much. Harry and Ron might think you were trying to spy on them or some other sort of nonsense."

"And you wouldn't think of me as the same way? Who do you think you are? Some sort of angel?" Draco retorted. Without knowing why, Draco began to follow Hermione, his sense of adventure disappearing as his yearn for social contact overwhelmed him; to say the least – he was lonely.

Hermione replied without hesitation, "I wish I could be – and a guardian one at that so I could be able to protect the ones I love. I forget the number of friends, colleagues, and patients I have lost to the Dark Side."

Now Draco faltered in his steps a little at the mention of his previous affiliation. He carefully asked, "How can you stand a Death Eater like me under your household? I was part of them too. How can you not treat me with more hatred?"

By this time, the two entered the staircase to the foyer and headed down. The area shone more brightly than before but, the fog still persisted. And as they walked down to the main level, Hermione spoke with ease, as if she knew what Draco would have said a long time ago, "I truly believe that you will not associate with the Dark Side anymore, which is why I also believe you are able to change. You remind me a lot of Harry right now, but who could he have been without the support of others? If I treat you the same as I would have done in Hogwarts, nothing could change. So I choose to forgive you in hopes that it would make a difference."

They reached the bottom of the staircase and headed for the kitchen that was in the back of the hallway behind the foyer stairs. Without a doubt, Draco knew every word that Hermione spoke was not a lie. He had a trained ear when it came to lies – most of it coming from lies he made himself, so Draco commented on Hermione's character, "You really are too much of an honest person. I have to wonder why."

"I'm honest when I want to be," said Hermione laughing a little.

"How can you be so forgiving as well?" Draco asked glancing down at Hermione.

The brunette looked straight with slightly lowered eyes and answered, "I choose to forgive more so to compensate for the lack of forgiveness Harry and Ron have done."

Draco was shocked into silence by the directness of her voice. How can a person be so honest to a person who threatened them in the past and forgive him at the same time?

_Bloody hell…_thought Draco,_ she's superwoman or something._

"Don't wonder so much," Hermione said, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "Just think: Would you rather I treat you cruelly?"

"In fact, I wish you would. I'd be more comfortable that way," said Draco realizing his words. "If you treat me too kindly, I think there will be false intentions."

"Remember you are here under the protection of Harry in exchange for the possible information you could have on Voldemort," said Hermione. "There is the possibility that I just want to be nice to you so you would open up to us."

Draco had already considered this and decided for a while now after he hadn't sensed ill intentions from either three hosts. A little annoyance and hatred there, but it was just who they were – they didn't bother to mask themselves for Draco. After all this time, he should've been able to say something to them…in order to shelter him; in order to aid his cause in revenge.

"Information on Voldemort," said Draco slowly, "I'll only speak to Potter about it. It has nothing to do with you or Weasley."

Reaching the kitchen at last, Hermione placed the books and parchment on a large wooden table and stared sceptically back at Draco. "How can you say that?"she asked with a frown. "Who do you think we are? No matter how you look at it, we are all involved. It's what connects us right now."

For a moment, Draco had to decipher what she meant but, as he examined the way her stern eyes did not falter or look away, he knew her determination – he understood the need to protect no matter the reason, because it was something he had not been able to do. The blonde sighed and knew that what he said was selfish.

Right then, Ron entered the kitchen with a drowsy walk and yawned. Hermione greeted him with a casual 'Good Morning.' He greeted her back sleepily but was jolted alert to see Draco alongside her. "What's _he_ doing up so early?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Couldn't sleep," said Draco without any hint of the tone he usually carried towards Ron.

The redhead only stared back at the seemingly innocent man on the other side of the kitchen. Draco could tell he wasn't sure how to take it, then Ron scratched his head a bit and kind of grinned a bit, "Ah…I see. Well, couldn't blame you after what happened last night and all. The banquet really was a frenzy…You must've hated dressing up as a woman."

"Of course I did!" Draco suddenly snapped with bitterness. "It is the ultimate degradation of my life – I," said Draco who then received a disapproving look from Hermione. He finished off with less fierceness, "…I actually learned a lot from being a woman. It's uh…"

Ron stared at Draco with horror. "You mean you actually _liked _being a woman? Bloody hell…! I never thought I could hear that coming from a man, nonetheless from you, in my lifetime!"

"Wha-?!" Draco began, but Ron continued on his rant with his hands tangled in his hair in frustration.

"This is incredulous – blasphemy – what have men become now? What happened to pride? Masculinity? Testosteroooone?!" Ron indignantly cried.

"Oh, stop it with your nonsense!" Hermione said harshly, giving Ron a slap to his head. "You never do learn, do you? But it wasn't that bad…was it? Malfoy?"

Draco still felt as if part of his man-self had been ripped from him, but he tried his best at satisfying Hermione. "Besides the sexual harassment," he admitted through clenched teeth, "it wasn't bad. I admire you Granger, for the way you are able to handle yourself." Draco turned his attention to Ron, continuing but with a harshness just enough to indicate that he meant no trouble, "And _Weasley,_ I have no idea how you could've misunderstood me, but being a woman holds an entirely different power of their own – in fact, you are even lucky that you can even be in the presence of this Muggle here."

Draco finished with a smirk, although he didn't know why he sounded so proud of Hermione. His two hosts stared at him with disbelief – one with dumb-foundedness and the other with a flattered face. "Just my opinion…"Draco muttered looking away.

Ron chuckled quietly. "You're right though. I am lucky…or pitied, "Ron considered with a frown then lightened up, "but out of all the glittering stones in a cave, she picked the rustiest one."

"You mean the dirtiest one," said Hermione with mock disgust and when Ron looked hurt, she laughed and put her hands to his face. "Honestly, who are you to use figurative language? But you know, rusty or dirty, I know I found a gem beneath that filth." And then she kissed him.

"…I can't believe I just heard that," Draco stated, watching the two mash lips and mouths. "I feel the need to puke. I'm leaving."

Hermione broke away quickly from Ron, and appearing slightly embarrassed, she requested that Draco go up to the second floor of the West Wing. "What for?" Draco asked with suspicion.

"You wanted to look around the manor didn't you? Wasn't that part of the reason you are up so early? This will keep you occupied," Hermione explained. "Go to the room that is between two statues after a left on the second right of the fourth left turn of the hallway. In the room there'll be three doors on the left. You must pick the one closest to the window and make sure you turn the knob twice before pushing it in. Then in the room, on a table beside a black wardrobe, there'll be a stack of books that I have forgotten there last week. I don't particularly like that room, so could you bring it down, Malfoy?"

"What am I?! Your errand boy?" Draco retorted but was silenced by Hermione's dark threat of not feeding him for a week if he didn't do as told. Draco imagined not being able to eat toast fresh from the magical toaster and felt his stomach sink. He leaned towards Hermione, his brows creasing as he stated stiffly, "I'll be back shortly, but you better have three slices of fresh toast with peanut butter and jelly jam on top, by the time I come down."

"Do you think you can remember what I just said?" Hermione chided.

"It isn't hard to remember," Draco shrugged arrogantly. "Second floor, West Wing: go to the room that is between two statues after a left on the second right of the fourth left turn of the hallway. Pick the door closest to the window on the left side of the room, then turn the knob twice before pushing it in. Your books will be on a desk beside a black wardrobe and god knows why you would leave your books there if you didn't like the room at all."

"I received an urgent call from my hospital and had to leave," Hermione confirmed, jutting her chin out.

"And my toast?"

"Three fresh slices with peanut butter and jelly jam, served on china, with pulpless orange juice and ice in that mug that changes colour inside. Plus, placed on table with the chair closest to the heater. Is this to your liking, _Malfoy_?" Hermione finished smugly.

Draco raised a brow and smirked. "I didn't know I was being watched by a pervert, but yes, that is to my liking."

"Hey! A little too close for my comfort here!" Ron cried grabbing the fuming Hermione and pulling her to a hug. "You better watch your mouth, Malfoy. She may be a pervert – but she's MY little pervert!"

As the situation turned out, Ron decided to accompany Draco to retrieve the books Hermione wanted. He sulked beside the blonde, nurturing his swollen cheek which was imprinted with a hand. Draco couldn't help but snicker. "Don't worry," he said, "she'll always be you're little pervert. I'm not interested in brunettes with bushy hair anyways."

"Her hair's not bushy – it's _wavy_," Ron muttered as they continued to walk.

"Really…? And you can tell the difference?"

"She makes sure I do," Ron said, still caressing his cheek. "What about you? You fancy black hair?"

Harry's face flashed in Draco's mind and then his shoulders grew stiff. He glared at Ron, inquiring the basis of his question.

Ron didn't look at Draco and continued walking straight with his face still clearly in pain. "You know, because of Pansy. She has nice, long black hair you know – dangerous or not – she's still quite the bomb. And you've been together with her since Hogwarts."

Draco walked slowly as his hand came to relax on the back of his neck. He massaged it for awhile and sighed. "We aren't together anymore, but I guess I do fancy black hair."

The two turned corners in silence before Ron grew curious. "So…I know we don't like each other but…what's with the change of heart all of a sudden?"

Draco glared at Ron. "Do you want me at your throat?"

"Of course not! It's just I didn't expect we'd be able to talk like this. It's strange. For once, I don't feel like socking you."

"…I guess it has something to do with how you, Granger, and Potter seem to get along. You have so much trust it makes me uncomfortable."

"That's what friendship is," Ron said staring at Draco as if he said something ridiculous. "We've been together for almost a decade. You should know – you've tried to kill us. We have our ups and downs but it made us stronger. Isn't it the same for you?"

"No," Draco replied flatly. "I don't know who to trust, who to confide in, and the people I thought I could trust have either died or betrayed me. So no, I don't know the kind of friendship you're talking about."

Ron laughed to himself. "Hermione was right. You know she was the first person to try and convince me to look at you differently after Harry decided to bring you under his wing. She didn't ask me to forgive you, because that's impossible. You were behind the incident where Dean got murdered weren't you? You and the Trio."

"Yes, I was." Draco couldn't feel regret.

"He was one of my best mates and you indirectly got rid of him. I'm never forgiving you."

"You should know I wouldn't dream of asking that from you."

"But somehow, Hermione forgiving you has done something hasn't it? You got to admit that. I can't imagine how she is able to forgive you."

"Neither do I," Draco wondered, "but I'm glad she did. She's your pillar of strength, isn't she? To you and Potter."

"No doubt about it," Ron agreed with enthusiasm.

'_I choose to forgive more so to compensate for the lack of forgiveness Harry and Ron have done.'_

"Then cut her some slack," Draco stated, quickening his stride.

The blonde's curt comment confused Ron. "What are you talking about?! Hey – are we going the right way?!"

"I never get directions wrong," Draco confirmed. They reached the last turn and headed towards the designated door.

Ron followed Draco's back as they proceeded down the hallway. Then before the silence could thicken, Ron blurted out, "You're like a different person Malfoy. I'm not surprised. I keep hearing about you over the past few years. It's not pretty news. And then I hear you from Harry and suddenly you're staying with us. Harry goes off about you all the time…"

Draco slowed down and his ears pricked up as he listened to Ron go on.

"One day it's how you get on his nerves and how he wants to beat you to a bloody pulp, then the next day he wonders how to make you talk, and then the next he says you're driving him crazy with your lack of awareness for him," Ron ranted, "and then for some reason last night, he barges into mine and Hermione's room saying he doesn't know what to do with you. Everyday, he's preoccupied with something about you. Malfoy! Don't you have anything to say?"

Draco did have many questions but they were ones he was afraid to voice. And by the time they reached the first door, Draco suddenly didn't feel like asking. The moment his fingers touched the knob, he felt a strange tingle through his arm, but continued on.

"Malfoy! Are you listening?!"

Ignoring Ron completely, Draco opened the door and faced a dim room with a heavily curtained window. The closer Draco headed towards the last door, the more uneasy he felt. He confirmed that something was not right when his hand, once more, reached to turn the knob three times before pushing it. Then he let the door swing open and at that moment, a chill swept through his body. There were no windows in this room – only a small chandelier that lit at his entry.

"Weasley," Draco said lowly as he glanced around cautiously, "what exactly _is_ this room…?"

"What?" asked Ron stepping inside. "It's just a normal room. What? What's wrong?"

"You idiot – don't you see anything?" Draco spat.

There were shadows running all along the floors and walls and Ron was standing in the middle of it all. "Who are you calling an idiot?! I don't see any-" the redhead cried before he sunk in to the shadows.

"Weasley!" Draco yelled from the doorway. He ran into the room without a second thought and stared at where the redhead had only been. Then he looked around the room.

Draco grit his teeth as he stood where he was. _What was Hermione doing in here...?_ he thought.

_

* * *

_

A/N: What was she doing there indeed :D As usual, reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	12. Don't Mess with the Boggart

**A/N:** Like I said, updated by the end of the month :) I could've written more, but it must go to the next chapter! As you probably guessed from the title of this chapter already, it is inspired by Adam Sandler's movie "DOn't mess with the Zohann." Don't know how I though of this chapter's title...just came to me one day and it was fun to write. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Don't Mess with the Boggart**

Draco gaped at where Ron had "sunk" into the floor. Only his bent wand was left in his place. Other than that, there was no sign of Ron anywhere as Draco swivelled his head from left to right. He searched in hopes of the red-head magically reappearing, but this did not happen. Instead, the shadows continued to move like fishes in water along the floors and walls of the room– never stopping and changing as if nothing had happened.

Disturbed and confused by the situation, Draco cautiously stepped back after picking up Ron's wand; that was when he noticed that there was only a large black wardrobe in the room. There were, in fact, no books or the desk like it was supposed to be on as Hermione's instructions had described. Realizing that he had been tricked (or lied to) by Hermione, Draco let out a low growl, but he didn't know what to do with Ron missing or the peculiar situation he was in.

"Weasley!" Draco barked, not expecting an answer but doing it anyways. From the pit of Draco's stomach, he felt a sinking feeling and even apprehension. Silence answered him however, at that moment, all the aimless shadows directed themselves towards the old furniture. Draco's grip on the wand tightened as he watched in shock – the wardrobe seemed to seep with black dust now and the room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Then when the battered doors of the wardrobe squeaked open, Draco was faced with the last person he would ever see in the Black Manor.

"You…!"Draco managed to say with a trembled breath.

Voldemort stood before him as grotesque as he had always been. He loomed over Draco, his taught pale skin stretching from the smile he formed on his face. This day came too soon. Chilled to the bone, Draco nonetheless reacted quickly and drew his wand at Voldemort, who in turn, also, lifted his wand against the blonde. As they glared at one another, Draco could feel his blood run cold yet, there was also hatred that burned within him. When there was no action like Draco had anticipated, he grew suspicious by the absence of other Deatheaters and by Voldemort's silence. This wasn't a raid on the mansion. If there was one thing Draco knew about Voldemort, it was that old snake loved to talk with and mock at his victims. Then Draco it dawned on Draco what he truly facing.

It was a tricky situation but, Draco still found it in his heart to think about it as he cried out "Ridiculous!"

With a shimmer and pop that lit up the entirety of the dark room, Voldemort was dressed in a boy's sailor suit uniform that was obviously _much_ too small for him. The shirt stretched on Voldemort's bony shoulders and stuck tightly above his chest, leaving his belly exposed. His shorts might as well have been speedos while white socks only went up halfway on his shins. As for his shoes, his heels stuck out. Despite his embarrassing look, Voldemort wore a face that glowed – even his eyes sparkled.

Draco watched in pure disgust as Voldemort swivelled around, his hips slightly jutting out, as he turned to meet a crowd of girls (in their school uniforms) that had the same amount of sparkles and glows as him. They surrounded him like rabid fans – screaming and crying out in happiness as they touched him and took pictures of him (which Voldemort happily posed for). All the while, Draco was pretty sure there were faint flowers floating everywhere…

Even though Voldemort was his nemesis, Draco managed to give a small laugh. The next scene however, was one that would take his breath away.

The room seemed to morph and when it gave a low rumbling sound, Draco stopped laughing completely as the ridiculous scene disappeared and was replaced by green smoke. As it cleared away, there was nothing Draco could've done to prepare for what he saw next. There_ he _was standing before him with a desperate and hollow face. Draco could see his apparition form the words "_NOOO!_" and the killing curse that followed after that.

Draco automatically side-stepped the shot of neon thunder that burst from the wand of his artificial self; the blonde knew all too well who it would hit, but he followed it with his eyes anyways. Draco's head turned and he could feel his chest constrict because hanging in the air were his parents once more. In a flash of light, their bodies hit the ground.

Even though Draco knew that to overcome his dilemma, he needed an alternate humorous version of this event but, there was no way in hell he could ever mock a death like that. Knowing this, Draco called out _Ridiculous_ (with the knowledge that it would be ineffective), but he felt as if he must do _something_ or the pain inside him would engulf him completely. However, the scene changed regardless: now it was Hermione who was knocked dead in front of him – killed by Bellatrix as the black-hairred lady pranced around laughing.

"_Ridiculous_…"Draco uttered with shaking hands.

There was another pop and Ron was seen under the influence of the torturing curse. His voice, filled with agony, echoed and stung Draco's ears.

"_Ridiculous…_!"Draco whispered in tears now.

The blonde never thought that he would ever hold Hermione and Ron dear to the point he feared their death, but somewhere in his stay with them, they unconsciously grew closer to him than anybody else had ever been. Draco regretted he had to realize that through the Boggart.

His face contorted with misery, Draco trembled as he struggled to keep himself upright. His narrowed eyes glimpsed the fog covered room as tears blurred his vision. First, there was a figure that drew closer and closer to Draco.

"Potter…"Draco said relieved; the forgotten stone that was pressed against his wrist burned him, but Draco couldn't care to notice. He roughly brushed his tears away as Harry closed the distance between them. However, the blonde knew right away there was something wrong with Harry because he was smiling at Draco yet, it wasn't with good intentions.

The raven-haired man put his hand on Draco's shoulder as he levelled himself to the other's eyes. Harry's face didn't hold its usual aloofness or stubbornness for he wore a dark façade. At that moment, Draco would've given anything to not hear the words that slipped from Harry's mouth then.

Everything came out slowly – from the first words that rolled from Harry's tongue, to the hiss that ended it. They were poisonous words that paralysed Draco's body and then his tears couldn't flow anymore. The blonde only stared at Harry, believing his every word that pierced his heart. In an instant, Draco could feel himself losing consciousness as Voldemort's appearance to Ron's death, flashed behind Harry's back, accompanied by a mix of shrill screams and explosions. The last thing Draco could hear was Harry's words before a rush of wind deafened him, and white swallowed everything whole.

Even though Draco was feeling faint, he was aware enough to know the room had been infiltrated. The white disappeared and he could see Hermione running to his side, clearly saying something, but the stunned blonde couldn't make out what. Shadows were still running along the walls once more. To Draco's amazement, he also saw a baffled Ron trailing behind her; last to appear at the doorway was Harry, who appeared breathless, but unlike Hermione and Ron, he uttered something that cleared the shadows.

The next thing he knew, Draco felt himself being jostled as Hermione and Ron hastily carried him away from the room. Apparently, he couldn't move. Then after that, he couldn't even stay awake.

It was night, or that's what Draco thought at least, by the time he woke up. His curtains were drawn so, he looked at the clock in the room. He sat up quickly once he realized it was 8 o'clock and that he was nowhere close to being in his own room. The sheets were different, the pillows were too soft, and the blankets too heavy. It wasn't the bed he was used to.

Draco looked around curiously and warily, expecting some foul play, but none came. A door squeaked open from his right and Draco automatically flinched at the sound; it reminded him of the wardrobe's door that opened and the horrors it unleashed. He turned cautiously to the right and was met with Hermione's sorry face by the doorway. She held a tray in her hand that was filled with food.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she walked over.

Draco couldn't bear to yell at her after what had happened, so he asked, and surprised himself, with a hoarse voice, "I s Weasley alright?"

"He's fine," Hermione confirmed sitting down on a chair beside the bed. "He found himself in the floor above the Boggart. That kind of Boggart can only handle one person at a time."

Draco nodded then asked with a little more bitterness, "Why did you send me to that room? There were no books in there. Why did you lie to me?"

"No books?" Hermione asked startled. "I'm sure I left it in there weeks ago, since the Boggart was sealed at the time."

Draco frowned, "Sealed? It's just a wardrobe. As long as you don't open it, it won't bother you." And Draco knew that what he said was untrue to his situation. The moment he had opened the door to the room, there were already shadows running about, and the wardrobe opened up on its own accord. "What the bloody hell was that room?!"

Hermione was as puzzled as he was. "That was a Boggart Room – a highly advanced sort of Boggart that has a mind of its own. Harry had done something to the original Boggart and now it controls that room specifically. I'm sure it was safe for you to go in after I found a way to seal it…"

"What is that bloody fucker messing around with a Boggart for?!" Draco muttered out coldly. "But if you sealed it," said Draco staring at Hermione, "then who removed it? Or was it actually sealed at all?"

Hermione looked as if she was insulted. "Of course it was sealed, after all, I was the one who figured how to. No one has been in that room except for Harry and I…"

"Then could've Harry removed it?" Draco pressed, his eyes narrowing.

"I can't imagine why," said Hermione worriedly. "There was no reason to remove the seal at all."

"…Is it back? The seal I mean."

"Yes it is, but I must know how and why it was broken in the first place…even my books were gone," Hermione pondered with a frown that creased her brows. She glanced at Draco and sighed. "You must be hungry since morning."

Draco glanced at the tray that contained his peanut butter and jelly jam sandwich and his orange juice, but he didn't have the appetite to consume it. He looked at Hermione who expected that response and sighed. Draco thought for awhile and then thanked her anyways.

"It's nothing. It was the least I could do for putting you in danger like that," said Hermione, "but I'm shocked. Ron came running to him when he couldn't find his way back to that room. Said something about dropping into a shadow."

Draco didn't say anything but, he could feel his pent emotions waiting to break free.

Hermione continued, "But I didn't expect you to have been so traumatized by the Boggart. You gave us quite the scare when you passed out. What exactly did you see?"

"What I feared of course," Draco replied darkly. "First there was Voldemort. I easily got rid of him but the next four scenes I couldn't, but they kept changing anyways." Draco didn't wait for Hermione's comment and continued on with the same tone. "I saw my self killing my parents again, then I saw Bellatrix ending your life, and Weasley was met with the same fate after being tortured…I never thought I would value your lives like that…"

Hermione stared in silence at Draco, who wouldn't face her as he spoke and recalled his memories. When he paused for a minute, Hermione smiled at him gently. "I'm touched, Malfoy, that you've changed but, what about Harry…?"

Frowning, Draco looked hesitantly at Hermione then turned away, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not too sure myself but in the fourth scene but, Potter appeared in the last one…he said something – "

"What did I say?" Harry interrupted from the doorway.

Draco clammed his mouth shut and refused to say anything as both Harry and Ron entered the room. Ron stumbled towards the bed and quickly inquired Draco's condition with an awkward concern. The blonde gave him a small nod and an annoyed glance.

"Hey hey! What's with that face? I was worried about you! I mean I just left you in the room there and when I come back – you're in tears and fainting! Bloody hell, you're the same git back in Hogwarts!"

"Quit exaggerating!" Draco snapped irritably. "You're the one who entered the room like it was nothing! You have absolutely no sense of danger!"

"I honestly couldn't see any shadows at all!" Ron stated in his defence.

"You saw shadows?" Harry inquired from the blue.

There was a slight pang that Draco felt when he turned to face Harry. "Yes."

"That reminds me," Hermione interrupted, "who removed the seal I so lovingly put in that room?!"

"I forgot to mention earlier Hermione, but it was me," said Harry who didn't look away from Draco. He explained further as calmly as he could, "I wanted to practice facing my fears, so I moved your seal into the next room. Your books were on there too. I thought I've had no fears already but when I went into that room a week ago for a check up, I saw shadows running about."

"What's these shadows you're talking about?" Ron wanted to know, glancing back and forth at Draco and Harry.

Harry gave a Hermione a look and unexpectedly, she began to spoke. "They're the depth of the fears that you have. Sometimes, they're so deep in your heart that you would've never realized it if it wasn't for the Boggart. And 90% of the time, it involves death."

Ron blinked and turned to Draco, "So whose death?"

"You're too insensitive Ron!" Hermione cried.

"You keep telling me but I'm curious!" Ron cried back.

Draco watched in amusement as the two bickered their way out the room. When they finally made it out and down the hallway, where Hermione knew sound would not reach back to the room, her and Ron quieted down. After awhile, Ron asked if the two were going to be alright alone together. Hermione glanced back and said, "They'll be alright. I hope Harry knows what he's doing…after all, he did send us the signal to get out."

Ron gaped at her. "When was that?"

Then they started to bicker once more.

"I saw no such thing!" echoed down the hallway.

Draco smiled a little at Ron's scream but, he wanted more distraction from the man he was alone with. He grew even more nervous at the sound of the door slamming shut by itself as Harry made his way to sit on the edge of the bed. With that gesture, the blonde twitched and nudged himself as far as possible from the other man.

Harry glanced at Draco and twitched with annoyance when the blonde moved farther away. "Are you trying to pick a fight?" Harry asked dangerously. "Just so you know, you're in _my_ room."

Draco responded accordingly: "I'm in _your_ room?!" He attempted to jump out of bed but, as soon as his body lifted up he was slammed back down. To his dismay, Draco found himself being held down under the weight of Harry's arm that rested itself on Draco's chest. For a moment, Draco had to process what just happened; then he took a breath and looked at Harry, whose face was inches from his own.

Harry wouldn't move and warned Draco that this was his room and that Draco should at least better listen to what he had to say. Draco didn't exactly wanted to but, in his current situation, he didn't mind.

"Fine – just, get off!" Draco shoved Harry away and caught his breath. He sat up straight and edged once more away from Harry.

The dark-haired man didn't say anything this time, only frowning a bit.

"So, what do you have to say?" Draco muttered.

"Tell me everything you saw."

"You can ask Granger."

"I want to hear it from you."

Harry's persistence earned him a glare from the blonde but, Draco thought he might as well. He spoke rapidly without pausing: "I saw Voldemort and changed him into wearing a super small sailor uniform outfit which I wanted to puke from seeing but afterwards he was surrounded by fan-girls who begged for his love and his pictures then after that I saw myself killing my parents once more then Granger was killed by Bellatrix and Weasley was tortured and killed."

Harry just blinked at Draco.

"Fuck no – I'm not repeating myself," the blonde muttered, looking away.

"Who would've known you would hold them so dear to you," Harry pondered. "Their deaths frightened you that much?"

"Do you have to ask? It's the Boggart after all – it's not going to show me my inner-happiness." Then Draco remembered what the Boggart Harry said to him and he grew quiet, making sure he sealed his thoughts as well. "But…if it weren't for the Boggart, I would've never known what those two meant to me. But at the same time – thanks to your _meddling_ – I saw their deaths, I saw my parents death again, and then even you – " Draco's breath hitched and he stopped talking. He was still afraid of those words even though he knew Harry didn't actually say it himself. What terrified Draco now was the possibility of it happening. "I…just saw things I never I want to see. I couldn't get rid of it…"

"I never thought Hermione would ask you to go to that room," Harry admitted in concern.

"What's with you and experimentation?" Draco fumed. "First the polyjuice potion and now the Boggart? Bloody hell – I'm a victim to your plays and both times I was in serious trouble! Don't mess with the Boggart again, Pottert!"

Nothing was exchanged after Draco's outburst but Harry knew he was right. He really did go too far sometimes. "I'm sorry," Harry apologized quietly. "Although you've been assigned to me, the greatest danger to you has always been me."

"What do you mean?"

But Harry changed topic quickly and he asked: "So how come I didn't appear in one of the Boggart's transformations? Am I not dear enough for you?" he mocked.

And Draco was easily caught up by the question. "You…you did. You didn't die like everyone else. You just said…"

"I said what?" Harry urged but when the other man didn't reply, he warned Draco that if he didn't answer, he would pry his mind. However, Draco didn't even seem to be listening.

Draco's lips trembled, unable to form the words he heard. He looked at Harry and could only see that Boggart smile. He cringed even more when Harry spoke, then he couldn't even keep his mind straight any more. That second of weakness left Draco open, and Harry grabbed his opportunity.

"_Did you think I could ever love you? A murderous cold man like you? I want you dead like a rat on the street."_

"POTTER!" Draco screamed as he threw himself on the surprised man. He grabbed his collar and shook him, "Why do you always pry in my head?!"

"'Cause you never tell me anything!" Harry roared flipping Draco over until he was sure he was pinning the blonde down right. "Why didn't tell you me that happened?! I have a right to know!"

"How can I say that to you of all people! You do hate me! Why do I need a confirmation?" Draco cried, his grip on Harry's collar loosening. He didn't know why it hurt so much, just that he knew he never wanted to hear that total rejection.

The two glared at each other before Harry quietly corrected Draco. "I don't hate you. Maybe before, but I can't now. It's impossible," he muttered. He gave Draco a sharp look and asked, "If you wanted confirmation, you should have asked me directly, not blindly believe the words of some crazy Boggart."

"It was my fear!" Draco retorted. "How am I suppose to know I didn't want to hear that?! It's possible anyways!"

"No it's not!" Harry snapped back and Draco could see the frustration in his eyes. "For me, it's impossible to reject you now. You came into my life a brat and left it a murderer. Then you come back as the same thing wanting my help. I can't explain it – I should've outright turned you down."

"Then why didn't you?!" Draco said angrily, fearing the worst.

"Don't you listen when people talk?!" Harry growled. "How can I reject somebody with the eyes I saw back at the ministry? You were so broken, how could I hurt you even more?"

Draco frowned. "What?"

Harry sighed in annoyance and lowered himself until half his body covered Draco's chest. Draco remained motionless, confused and anxious. Harry's arm was tucked beneath his chin and Harry's head was beside his own. He could even feel his warm breath in his ear as Harry spoke. "I'm telling you, Malfoy, that I l_ove_ you."

* * *

Finally there's a confession, but I figured I've already written too much :) Like always, please review!


	13. Show me Love

A/N: Well, I haven't updated in a looong time, simply because I lost interest and Draco in reality really has no guts, but I'm continuing because a reviewer of mine asked me to. Might as well…there are a few chapters left until this fic is over anyways. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please do review ;)

Chapter 13: Show me Love

After Harry's confession, the two men stayed quiet and still, listening to each other breathe; as they both lay there, Draco wasn't sure what he heard more – the beating of his own heart or Harry's sighs beside his ear but, no matter how awkward their position was, Draco found that he was strangely comfortable with the weight on his chest. He realized that he was warmer now than in any other time he was in the Mansion. Not even the layers of fur blankets in the guest room he stayed in left him feeling content as he was now. Yet, despite his desire to stay as he was, Draco was not sure how to deal with the situation. Moved by anxiety, Draco spoke.

"Potter…this is awkward," Draco mumbled, turning his head to face Harry beside him. What Draco expected was a remark from a stern face, but it never came. In place, Draco saw instead a pair of closed eyes, an eased expression, and the faint sounds of a small snore. Draco was genuinely too startled to react in anyway. Who falls asleep after a confession?

"Hey, Potter…!" Draco called out slightly louder than before, but the other man didn't respond. Wiggling out from under Harry's body so that the two were parallel from each other, Draco waited; when nothing happened, the blonde was convinced that the other man was completely knocked out, and took the chance to observe Harry's profile.

Draco never cared to wonder about the other expressions that Harry might've had, and since they constantly fought, Draco could only remember Harry's angry and bitter face. Though there were rare occasions when Harry broke out into a smile, it was only directed to people he was fond of. Times like that made Draco envious and so, something as simple as Harry's sleeping face, was the next best thing Draco could hope for.

As Draco continued to stare at Harry laying beside him, he slowly became more anxious, and for the first time in a while – unconfident. Reminding himself that he was within Harry's care while Voldemort was still out there doing who knows what, unsettled Draco and frustrated him. He thought when will it be time to really go through with exacting his revenge on Voldemort? When did he plan on leaving Harry and the others in the Black Mansion and move on in life? Or did he really have to leave at all?

Crunching his brows together, Draco huffed and sat up, still looking at Harry. According to the situation the two were in now, it was only a temporary condition. The thought of serving his purpose (to provide information about Voldemort), compelled Draco to do the opposite. After doing what was expected of him, would Harry go back to the way he treated him before? Would Hermione and Ron break all ties with him as well? The questions and doubts that plagued the blonde multiplied like a virus and before he knew it, Draco was on his feet feeling more agitated by the second. He paced around the room, but never actually tried to leave; his eyes continuously darted back to the bed where Harry laid unconsciously.

_He loves me…_Draco thought as he slumped into a chair beside the bed. His fear of being rejected by the one man he unexpectedly became too fond of, turned out to be just a silly notion. As Draco watched Harry sleep, his cheeks were tinted a slight shade of pink and he averted his attention instead to the pendant he still had in his hand. Draco felt suddenly calm as his senses were pervaded by the warmth the pendant emitted in his palm. His heart felt at ease for once. Then, for the first time, Draco wondered why the pendant changed temperatures.

He examined the pendant he bought for his ex-girlfriend (but which was returned in the early chapters), saw the way light reflected on its smooth sapphire surface, and thought "what a pretty useless thing." Draco only carried it as a reminder that someone had once loved him. Having it returned to him when it was meant to be a gift out of his rare goodwill, left a bitterness in Draco's chest, but he did not feel that now. Only tranquility filled his heart and eased his mind; however, it made him realize there were questions left unanswered behind the pendant. After all, it wasn't he who received the pendant directly from its owner when it was returned – it was Harry who had given it to him; it was Harry who told him that Pansy did not want to be with him anymore and thus, she had no use of the pendant.

But, was it all true?

Suddenly doubtful, Draco stood up and shook Harry awake. "Potter…Potter, you little incessant prick! Get up!" Draco almost shouted.

Harry woke with a slow start and blinked up at Draco. "What are you shouting for?" Taking in deep breaths, he moved to sit up and leaned against the backboard of the bed. Then he looked at Draco feeling slightly disappointed. "I thought I would at least wake up with you beside me…"he muttered, but Draco overpowered his voice.

"Tell me Potter, since you're the one who returned this to me," Draco began, "what did Pansy _really_ say to you when she gave this to you?" The blonde man raised the pendant so it swayed in front of Harry's face. "You told me she said something along the lines that she wanted nothing more to do with me – is that true?" Draco demanded.

The silent reply confirmed that Harry, indeed, was holding out on Draco and this revelation angered the blonde man. Withdrawing the pendant from Harry's face, Draco could barely contain his fury when he asked, "What did she really say?"

Harry looked away when he replied with a quiet voice, "…She said she would be waiting for you."

Another silent session ensued, mostly because Draco was dumbfounded by the simplicity of the truth while Harry waited for his response. Shifting his feet, Draco's anger dissolved into confusion as he asked, "Why would you lie to me about that Potter?"

Draco watched as the dark-haired man rubbed the back of his neck while a small frown creased his forehead. Taking a deep breath and finally making contact with Draco's eyes, Harry admitted, "Actually, I didn't know why either at first…I saw the look on your face when I was going to give it to you. You seemed surprised and relieved by it, even happy in a way."

"…And what's wrong with that?"

Harry stared at Draco. "Nothing actually, just that it was a woman bringing that look to your face."

The blonde was taken back but Harry grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer until he was half on top of Harry, his feet still touching the ground. "Don't look so shocked Malfoy," Harry murmured. "I can be jealous sometimes, can't I? I wanted to crush any kind of hope you had with Pansy. Need I say more?"

"Dumbass! You had no idea what I went through because you told me that!" Draco retorted as he tried pushing himself away. He felt a little happy, a little embarrassed, and little bit angry, but mostly happy.

Harry wouldn't let him go though. "Oh, really?" said Harry with a smirk. Then without warning, he hauled the other man over the side of the bed and flattened him against the mattress. The blonde's heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest as he looked up into Harry's hovering face. "Tell me about it," Harry murmured smiling. "I'd like to hear about how you fell in love with me."

Draco's face flushed red in an instant. "Who said anything about that?" the blonde shouted and pushed Harry away with the hand that held the pendant.

"But didn't you?" Harry asked touching the hand pressed firmly against his chest. Prying it carefully away from him, Harry then continued, "Didn't your heart beat just a little faster when you saw me? Didn't you feel your gut roll when you were close to me?"

The blonde couldn't take his eyes away from Harry, even as the raven-haired man's palm pressed tightly into his own and pinned his hand down beside his head. Draco felt the scorching hotness of the mineral between their two palms, but it didn't hurt him one bit. In fact, it was like the stone was melting into him. The sound of breathing could only be heard in the silence that ensued. Draco was embarrassed by Harry's earnest confession, but what he said was all true.

"You gonna leave me hanging like this, huh, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a low voice, and leaned down until their chests almost touched.

Draco's breath hitched at their close proximity. "I feel that and more," Draco muttered out grudgingly trying to sink into the mattress. "I can't think straight sometimes. I feel numb sometimes. I don't know what to do most times," said Draco glancing at Harry. Yes, Draco felt it all, the symptoms of being in love, but he was still scarred, still unsure. Was Harry doing this only for the mission? Was he only playing with Draco only for the information? Was Harry –

"Set your mind at ease Malfoy," Harry said straightening himself sighing, but he still held on to Draco's hand encouragingly. Glancing down and giving a half-smile, he said, "I won't turn away from you."

Draco sat up. "Show me you won't," he quietly demanded. _Show me you love me_, he thought unconsciously. Automatically, Draco's fingers tightened around his Harry's own as he stared expectantly at the man before him.

Harry smirked. "Don't mind if I do," he said leaning forward and kissing Draco.


End file.
